The slaves
by LINK92
Summary: Everything is normal in Hyrule until hell breaks out. The moblins and Ganondorf are hunting down people and taking them back to The Dark World, Link is trying to save the day but gets kidnaped as e question is who is going to take Link as a slave
1. Chapter 1

The Slaves

The sun had just risen above the mountains in Hyrule Field.  
>The birds were singing, water was flowing in the stream and people were traveling from their home to their jobs.<br>Everything was as usual, they though!

Suddenly people began to scream. The outbreak of chaos, people screamed and ran when they saw the Moblins come riding towards them from Hyrule Field.

People ran in panic, wondering what the heck was going on. Suddenly the sky went completely dark and it started to rain.

People noticed a figure among the moblins and got more panic because they all saw who this character was: Ganondorf.

But how could he be back?

The Hero of Time had killed him.

So how was it possible that he was here now?

Ganondorf was riding against the people who ran for their life from him and the rest of his theme.

A little girl of about 12 years ran in panic trying to escape the one Moblin who persecuted her.  
>She ran as fast as she could but gasped when she fell to the ground after crashing into a stone.<br>The girl screamed in horror when the moblin was upon her and beat her unconscious before he then lifted her up and left Hyrule Field through a dark portal.

In the woods not far from Hyrule Field was a young man, he was 19 years old. This young man had blond hair, blue eyes and a green tunic.

In Hyrule was this man was known as Link the Hero of Time.  
>Everybody knew who he was and where he lived and what he stood for.<p>

Link sat on a stone. He was on his way home from Hyrule Castle. He had just been talking with Zelda about something important.

Link sighed and looked down to his arms while he was thinking aloud.

"It is so quiet these days, what should I do when there is something to save or no once to run away from?"

Suddenly Link leaped up, he listened. He heard screaming, running and galloping from Hyrule Field.  
>Link pulled himself together, took out his sword and shield before he ran towards Hyrule Field.<p>

It took Link about 3-5 minutes to run back to Hyrule Field and the sight that met him there shocked him. Everyone ran in panic from Moblins that came riding against them.  
>Link noticed that those who were caught were picked up unconscious before they disappeared into a dark portal.<br>Link took a deep breath before he ran against the people to try and help them before they were captured.

What do Moblins wants with people from Hyrule Field Link thought as he ran against a young boy who was about to be caught.

Link knew he would not be able to reach the boy in time so he took out a arrow and his bow and shot the dinosaur that was about to take him.

The boy screamed when he saw the dinosaur stretch out his arm to take him but stopped and looked down.

The dinosaur noticed the arrow he had sticking out of his heart, he fell on the ground and did not move anymore.  
>The boy looked around for his rescuer and saw Link standing there with his bow and arrow in his arm.<p>

Link ran toward the boy.

"Are you okay?"Link asked.  
>The boy looked up at Link, and answered<p>

"y.. ye. I'm fine, Link you must help us. These monsters are taking people to the prisoners and disappeared through the portal there"

The boy pointed to the black cloud.

"I know, I promise that I will do my best," said Link as he put an arm on the boys shoulder.

"Run home, lock the door and don`t come out until you know it's over," said Link to the boy.

The boy nodded and ran in the center of Hyrule.  
>Link sighed and was about to stand up when he felt a pain in the back of his head.<p>

Link looked around one last time before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ganondorf rode on his horse and gave orders to his group.  
>"Catch as many as possible and return to the Dark World"<br>They all nodded and rode away.

Ganondorf watched the whole scene with a big smile on his face.  
>He turned and looked at the dark cloud and laughed.<br>If this is not a good enough reward, then I don`t know, Ganondorf thought to himself.

But there was one thing Ganondorf could not understand where was Link?  
>Ganondorf had promised his most trusted servant to bring Link to him as a reward for the hard work he and the rest of his gang had done.<p>

But where was he? Ganondorf looked around and tried to separating Link from the rest of the people.

Ganondorf begun to grin when he noticed Link at the end of Hyrule Field.  
>Ganondorf noticed Link who saving a little pathetic boy.<p>

Ganondorf got off his horse and started to walk towards Link with a wooden stock in his hand.

His servant had wanted to take advantage out of Link himself but since he was told that they were going to attack when it still was sun outside, he could not join.  
>He had then gone and cursed himself for a week after because he could not move out into the sunlight.<p>

Ganondorf picked up the wooden stock ready to hit Link. He saw the young boy get up and run into the center of Hyrule while Link was about to stand up.

Ganondorf hit Link in the back of his head and watched as Link fell on to the ground.  
>He laughed, picked up Link and went back to the horse and then disappears into the Dark World again.<p>

"NGH" Link looked around to try and figure out where he was and what was going on. He groaned when he noticed he was in a cell.  
>Link could hardly see anything because of the dark around him.<br>Link stood up and walked over to the cell door and shouted out.

"Hello is there anyone here?" Link was not shocked when he got no answer. He sighed, bent his head and went back to sit down and figure out an escape plan.

After what felt like hours for Link, he suddenly hears footsteps coming closer.  
>Link sat up and waited for the person to opening the door to his cell.<p>

Link watched as the door to his cell shoot up and in came two dinosaur-like creatures. They walked straight to Link, lifted him up and forced him to go to the door.

Link tried to break free but he only got hit in his stomach instead, he groaned in pain.

"Do not think about it boy" said one creature to Link as he grabbed his arm.

Link groaned and began to tremble.

Link was led out of the cell, through a long hall, up a long stair and through a large door.

Link looked around in the room and thought "wow this place is big"  
>Link was taken to the middle of the room where many of the other prisoners also stood.<br>Link noticed that they looked terrified, everybody was shaking and looked down at the floor.

The dinosaur led Link to the end and tied up his arms behind his back and used a kind of magical energy so Link was forced to stand still.

"Do not think that this is over jet," Link said angrily back to the dinosaur who just laughed at him and went to the end of the room leaned against the wall.

Link tried and break free.

"There is no point Link, we have been here for half an hour now and we are still here" Link looked up and down to the woman who had talked to him.  
>"Well it's always worth a try," Link replied back and tried to smile at her.<br>She smiled back at him and looked down at the floor again.

"What's going on?" Link asked.  
>"I heard the monsters talk about that they were going to choose one servant for themselves "<br>Link trembled with the thought of being a servant to a dinosaur in the Dark World forever.

"It's going to be fine," Link said back to her in an attempt to calm her.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and in came everything from dinosaurs to ghosts.  
>Link noticed that they went on line.<p>

Link sighed and looked down into the ground to avoid seeing who was walking in to the room. He closed his eyes in a hope that all this was just a dream.

When the doors closed Link decided to look up to who had entered the room.

Those who had entered were now on in front of us, they all faced the prisoners, grinning evil to them.

Why do they just standing there, Link thought to himself.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY" Link jumped and looked in the direction where the voice had come from and to Links fear it was Ganondorf who was talking.

Ganondorf went to stand in the middle of the room so everyone could see him, his eyes stopped a moment at Link and he smiled and continued.

"You are all well aware of what will happen." Ganondorf said.  
>His team nodded and looked at each other and grinned.<p>

"Good, let us now explain our beloved slaves what should happen next" Ganondorf turned towards the prisoners and began to tell them what was going on.

"What is about to happen next is that everybody from my side shall chose one of you guys as there slave, any questions?"  
>Ganondorf looked around and noticed that Link was about to say something and he interrupted.<p>

"IS THERE ANY QUESTION ABOUT THIS OR JUST STUPID COMENTS AS GANODORF I WILL KILL YOU, OR GANONDORF YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!  
>Ganondorf looked at Link who just stared back at him annoyed, but said nothing.<p>

"good,"said Ganondorf.  
>"Now let us begi..."<br>Ganondorf was suddenly interrupted by the door ho was thrown up and in came...

Link's eyes widened in pure fear when he saw Dark Link walking towards the rest of the gang and stooped at the end of the line with his arms crossed over her chest.

"Dark Link" Dark Link looked up at Ganondorf who stood there and looked irritated down on his servant, waiting for a explanation to why he was so late for this selection.

"I'm sorry master. I did not find my keys to my door "everybody on his side began and laugh of the excuse Dark Link gave for being late.  
>Ganondorf just stared at him before he turned to the rest and continued.<br>"As I have understood all off you here have decided for whom you are going to choose, but I still suggest everybody to go one by one and pick up your slave and not all at once"  
>"So why not just start at the end here," said Ganondorf, and pointed at the end of the hall where Dark Link was not standing.<p>

Link looked up and noticed that Dark Link standing with his arms crossed and looked at him with a big grin on his face.  
>Link trembled and tried to avoid meeting his eyes.<p>

Link knew what was in store. He looked down at the floor, concentrating on the power of Din Fire.  
>He had to get away.<p>

Dark Link was staring at Link: he could not wait to grab Link, forcing him to go with him to his home and begin to torture him.

Link concentrated of all the power of Din Fire before he roared it out in the air.  
>"DINS FIRE" a ball of fire formed around Link it brooked the magic the dinosaur had on him, removed the rope that was tied around his arm, leaving Link without any obstacles to get away, (he thought)<p>

Link ran as fast as his feet would carry him into the hallway, he slammed the door shoot and ran down the hall.  
>When Link was almost at the end of the hall, he heard the door to the hall go up followed by a roar from Dark Link<p>

"LIIIIIIIIINK"  
>Link turned in horror and saw Dark Link running after him.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Link yelled in horror as he ran for his life.  
>Dark Link laughed and forced his feet to run faster. He saw Link disappearing through a door and he heard the lock go around.<p>

Dark Link stopped at the door, closed my eyes and slid into the mind of Link.  
>He ran down the stairs, three floors, into a door and through a new hall.<br>Dark Link opened his eyes with a big grin on his face and disappeared through the floor.

He came up from the floor again in the same hall where Link was and he quickly hide behind a statue.

He heard Link come running and jumped from behind the statue.

"BOOOO"  
>Link screamed in horror and panicked. He was about to turn around and run but Dark Link jumped on him and forced him down on the floor.<p>

"NGH" Link tried to break free while Dark Link just laughed.  
>He grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back and tied them there.<p>

Dark Link stood up and lifted Link up.

"Now let us go home, shall we?" Dark Link started to go with Link to his room.

Link groaned and tried and the break free from the grip Dark Link had around him.

Dark Link rolled his eyes.  
>"Stand still LINK!" Dark Link hit Link in the stomach with his fist and Link gasped for air.<p>

"Let me go," said Link.

"You belong to me now Link" Link trembled when he felt Dark Link breathing him in the ear.

Dark Link pulled Link on his hair.  
>"Tell me who you belong to"<p>

"NHG" Link tried with all his power and keep his tears back.

"NOW?" Dark Link pulled harder on his hair, and Link groaned in pain.

"You, Dark Link," said Link and lowering his head.

"You are right Link" Dark Link laughed and continued to go with Link to his room.

Dark Link opened the door to his room and went in with Link. He threw Link on his bed, turned towards the door and cast a magic on it so Link could not escape.

Link sighed heavily as he looked at Dark Link, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Dark Link removed the sword and shield and locked it in a closet before he walked to Link.

"Stand up" Link looked up and saw Dark Link standing over him.  
>"STAND UP" Link hesitated but finally stood up.<p>

He gasped when Dark Link began to touching him. He saw Dark Link pick up a small knife, he raised it to Links face and made a large cut on his skin.

"NHG" Link shuddered and closed his eyes, tried to avoid screaming in pain.

"you like it Link?" Dark Link throw Link on the bed again. He grabbed his arms and lifted them above his head, then he spread out his legs. Dark Link took out a rope and tied his arms over his head and his feet on the bed.

Link tried to break free. He gasped, opened her eyes and looked down. Dark Link had begun to bring his fingers up and down his manhood. Link gasped and tried to break free.  
>Dark Link just laughed and continued, he saw that his body had begun to tremble and he grinned.<p>

"Now, Link let me explain the rules in this house, you are not allowed to move out of the room without me, you are only allowed to use the toilet 2 times itch day and you will do everything I am telling you, understood ? "  
>"Just wait Dark L..., AAAAAAH"<br>Dark Link took a hold on Links cock causing Link to try to curl himself up.  
>"I said, is that understood?"<p>

Link hesitated before he finally nodded.

"Good, now get some sleep, I am just going to get some torture devises and then I will be back. Don`t try anything stupid Link "  
>Dark Link stood up and walked towards the door, he turned and saw Link lie down with his back to him.<br>Dark Link smiled and left Link alone.

Please review. I would love to hear what you goys think. Should I kep going with this, you tell me :D

For dose of you who care I am still writting chapters for the "Beginning of Hell" :)

REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

The slaves part 2

Link Could Hear Dark Link lock the door when he left Link alone. Link began to tremble.

He sat up in his bed and looked around.

The room was not so big.

In one corner of the room there stood a desk, in the other a large cabinet where Link knew Dark Link had placed his sword and his shield before he had left.

In the last corner there was a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a shower.

Link got up from the bed and began to look around for a possible emergency exit out of this room. Link new that he couldn't use the door because it was locked, but he decided to try anyway.  
>He began to shake the door handle in a hope to release it from the door, he started to yell in a hope that someone would hear him.<br>Link jumped when he heard a random passenger on the other side of the door.

"Shut up slave, you have no hope escaping this place"  
>"Oh, Yeah. Just wait. FUCK YOU" Link yelled back.<br>Link frustrated let go of the door handle, sighed and continued to look for another way out before Dark Link returned.

Dark Link was walking down a long hall, he stopped up in front of a large door, took out a key and unlocked it.  
>Dark Link laughed and walked inside, he closed the door and turned around with a big grin on his face.<p>

**This is going to be so fun!**Dark Link thought to himselfas he walked towards the chest in the corner of the room. He locked at it with a grin on his face.

"**Heh, now my Hero, my revenge can soon begin"** Dark Link lifted up the chest and begin to walk out of the room again while he was thinking back, back at the moment he thought he was going to destroy the Hero Of Time forever.

He had tried to kill Link twice but he had failed. Dark Link walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving everything in the room in complete darkness.

_Flashback:_

_Dark Link was sitting against a dead three on a lonely island, he was waiting, waiting for his stupid fairy to come back to him with news about Link._

_Dark Link had forced his fairy to go out of this temple to watch Link for two weeks now. _

_Dark Link was gritting his teeth while he looked down at his finger nails. He was thinking, thinking about Link. _

"_Link...Link...Link..." Dark Link couldn't think about anything else. He couldn`t wait to finally get the news about that Link has finally entered this temple. _

_Dark Link let out a sight, closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree.  
>He was about to fall asleep when he heard something.<em>

_BLING..BLING..BLING, "Dark Link. He is here" Dark Links eyes shoot upend and he watched as his stupid fairy was flying wildly around his head. _

"_Rink...Rink" Dark Link sighted before yelling "RIIIINK" _

"_what..Dark you have to hide. He is coming" Dark Link smiled before he grabbed her. He held her close to his eyes.  
>She shivered before yelling "what do you think you are doing, stupid?" <em>

_Dark Link laughed before he throve her in the air. She yelled. _

"_Heh, so why are you still here?" Dark Link asked her. _

_Rink looked at him with suprice in her eyes.  
>"what do you mean?" she asked.<em>

_Dark Link let out a sight, closed his eyes and said.  
>"Well, someone has to trick him, while I am taking him down" Dark Link took out his sword and sank himself town in the water, leaving Rink alone up there to trick Link.<em>

_"Get to work Rink" Rink was about to answer Dark Link when she heard the door opening. She flinched and hide behind the tree. Someone had finally entered the room. _

_Rink watched as Link entered the room. She could tell that the boy was sick of this temple and it didn`t get any better when the iron bars shot down in front of the door, making it impossible to leave this room. _

_He sighted, turned around from the door and started to walk to the island in the middle of the room._

_Rink was about to fly out when she heard something else._

_"Hey, Listen, Watch out!" Rink watched as Link quickly took out his sword and shield and looked wildly around the room, expecting to find some kind of monster jumping at him. He sighted when he didn`t find anything._

"_Stop doing that Navi. You are scaring the shit out of me, you know that?" Link shocked his head and let out a big sight before putting his sword back, but he kept his shield in his arm, just in case. _

_Rink shivered when he saw he the boy coming closer to the island and she was about to turn around and fly away when she remember what Dark Link had said to her.  
>She watched silently behind the tree as the boy Link sat down on the island, waiting for someone or something to come and attack him. <em>

_The fairy named Navi was sitting on his shoulder, telling him to not fall asleep or anything. Link had in return mumbled yes and looked away. _

_Rink watched as the boy sighted and leaned down to the water to get some water in his face. _

_Link jumped and leaned closer to the water surface before he looked up at Navi with fear in his eyes. _

"_Eh, Navi can you please tell me why I don`t have a reflection in the water?" _

_Navi flew up__in the air to look down in the water to._

"_Of course you have, look again"_

_Link looked down in the water again Link flinched, he saw a man looking up at him from under the surface with a big grin on his face._

_Link leaned closer to his reflection in the water and his reflection did the same. Link was about to stretch out his arm and touch his reflection when something else got his attention. _

_In the water he could clearly see another fairy behind the tree. Link standed up, turned around to find Rink flying in the air._

_"How long have you been here?" he asked._

_Rink hesitated before she answered.  
>"Not long, but I need your help.<br>_  
><em>Link looked at her.<br>"With what?" he asked. _

_Rink hesitated again before answering  
>"I need you to help me with this tree"*<em>

_Rink watched as Link raised an eyebrow and walked closer to Rink and the tree.  
>"What's wrong with that?" Link asked confused.<br>"Oh it is nothing wrong with it, but do you want to get out from this room?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Well, this tree has a sacred tunnel, all you have to do is remove it and then you can leave"  
><em> 

_Link didn`t hesitate. He walked around the tree, studying it, touching it._

_"Little fairy..How am I suppose to...:" Link looked around for the fairy but didn`t find her.  
>"mmm, strange" Link continued to studying the tree.<em>

_Dark Link watched from behind the surface while Link was still studying the tree.  
>He laughed and stepped quietly up to the surface, behind Link. <em>

_He snickered when he watched as Link still was studying the tree, _

_Rink was flying back to Dark Link and she sat down on his shoulder while Dark Link was still watching Link.  
>He took out his sword and shield and watched as Link suddenly spun around, eyes wide with fear when he saw who he was standing up against.<br>Dark Link laughed and lunched for the hero, Link quickly raised his shield and did a back flip, drawing out his sword in the process. Dark Link walked slowly to Link ho just walked further back with fear and shock in his eyes._

_"So you have finally come, Link" Dark Link said evilly while he still walked to Link.  
>"WHO ARE YOU, AND WY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" Link yelled in fear back.<br>Dark Link laughed again, he stopped up, studying his finger nails while he answered Links questions with a big grin on his face._

_"For the first Link, YOU DON`T HAVE TO YELL. I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU SEE!  
>Second of allow me to introduce myself. I am Dark Link. You`re other side and my fate is to kill you Link, so why don`t you just stand still and this will be over before you know it" <em>

_Dark Link laughed and lunched for the hero ho barriered the attack with his shield. Link quickly made a cut in Dark Links leg. He yelled out in pain and jumped back.  
>Dark Link locked down at the cut, it was bleeding. He looked up at Link who was just standing there with his master sword in his hand. Dark noticed that it was dripping blood from his sword. Dark Link grinned and vanished down in the water.<em>

_"What is that thing, Navi?" Link asked frightened while he looked around.  
>"He is a reflection of you Link. Be careful, he knows all your moves"<em>

_Dark Link came up again behind Link.  
>"heh heh, well she is useful, isn`t she?" Link turned around only to get a fist in his face.<br>He passed out.  
>Dark Link looked down at Link and snickered. He lifted him up and tied him up against the tree.<br>Navi flew up from Links hat and begin to attack Dark Link.  
>"AH, STUPID FAIRY" Dark Link yelled, he grabbed the little fairy in his fist.<br>"Let me go, monster" Dark Link laughed and crushed her in his hands.  
>Blood was dripping from his hand when he looked at it with a big grin.<em>

_"NGH" Dark Link turned around to see that Link had awakened. And the expression on his face made Dark Link to grin even more.  
>"You killed her, YOU KILLED NAVI, I AM GONNA KILL YA" Link yelled .<em>

_"Heh, did you love her Link" Dark Link walked up to Link. He lifted up his head by his hair. Link was shaking in anger and rage.  
>Dark Link laughed and took his other arm that still was covered in Navi`s blood up to Links face.<br>Link tried to turn his head away but he couldn`t  
>Dark Link forced his fingers in Links mouth, forcing him to taste in his own friends blood.<br>Link was screaming and he bite Dark Link`s fingers.  
>Dark Link screamed and pulled out his fingers again.<em>

_He looked at the blood that was dripping from his new wound.  
>He snickered and licked it. Link was watching him with hate on his face.<br>Dark Link looked at Link._

_"Don`t worry Link, I will make sure that you suffers a lots more before you die than you`re little friend did."  
>Dark Link laughed evilly before he picked up his sword.<br>Link begun to struggle to get free._

_"HEHE, so tell me Link, how should I do this?" Dark Link grinned before he begun to cut Links body._

_Dark Link grinned evilly while he watched Links expression every time he cut him.  
>He stopped only to see Link glaring at him, Dark Link could tell that the hero was about to faint. He grinned even more.<em>

_"Heh, so this is the end of the famous hero Link. Dying from blood lose and alone in a temple with his evil twin, hehehe"  
>Dark Link lifted Links head up and grinned.<br>"Now I am going to watch you die, Link"_

_Link looked into Dark Links eyes, and he was sure that this was the last thing he was going to see before he died._

_Suddenly Dark Links eyes went wide and his mouth opened. He screamed in pain and looked down to see a sword through_ _his heart. He turned around to see Ruto standing there with fear in her eyes and blood on her fingers._

_"You" dark Link walked against Ruto ho in return raised her hand._

_"guardians of this temple, remove this demon from this place and make sure he never comes back"  
>Dark watched as a light bal formed in her hand, he screamed before he vanished in a black smoke.<em>

_End flash back  
><em> 

Dark Link growled in anger when he was thinking about this. He was so close and then that stupid princess had come and destroyed everything.

Dark Link walked through the large hall, he begun to think about when he come face to face with Link for the second time.

_Flash back 2_

_Dark Link was sitting in the shadows. He sighted, he closed his eyes and wondered about what he could do in this stupid boring place.  
>Shore it was nice to live her and all that, but it was so boring.<br>Ever since the great Bongo Bongo or whatever he called himself had come to this place nothing happened and that was so boring._

_Before Bongo Bongo had come there was always fun in this place. People had come inside the temple all the time and it had been so fun to scare them to death. But now..._

_No one, not a single soul walks into this place._

_Dark Link growled and studying his finger nails._

_"Fuck you, princess. When I am getting out of here you are dead"_

_"Dark Link" dark Link locked up to see another ghost entering his room.  
>"What is it?" Dark Link asked.<em>

_"We need you know" he yelled._

"_For what purpose?" Dark Link asked evilly.  
>"We are trying to catch The Hero Of Time before he makes it out of this temple, Bongo Bongo is dead" <em>

"_Link is here!" Dark Link jumped to his feet and ran out.  
>"This time you won't escape"<em>

_Dark Link run as fast as he could against the rest of his gang.  
>They all growled and yelled at Link ho was running for his dear life in front of them.<em>

_"LIIIIIINNNNK" Dark Link yelled when he saw him._

_Link turned around while he still was running and noticed Dark Link.  
>He brought out his arrow and bow and fired it against Dark Link, who in return vanished in a black smoke.<em>

_Link looked around and noticed a light in the end of his eye he looked in the direction where the light come from and noticed that it was the end of this temple._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Link looked around just when Dark Link forcing him into the ground. _

"_Get of me, I thought you were dead" Link yelled as he begun to struggle._

_"ha-ha, you can't kill me hero. I am a shadow. But that doesn't mean that I can`t kill you " Dark Link took out a dagger and was about to bring it down in Links back when he felt pain all over his body.  
>Dark Link looked down at Link ho was attacking him with Dins Fire before.<br>Dark Link screamed in pain and disappeared in a black smoke.  
>Link jumped to his feet again and started to run to the exit of this temple. <em>

_Dark Link and the rest of his team growled as they run after Link.  
>Dark Link fired of a arrow to Link. It barely missed his head.<br>Dark Link growled.  
>Link looked behind himself and saw Dark Link and his gang run against him.<em>

_Link took out his arrow and fired one arrow along with a bomb to the ceiling between him and Dark Links team in a hope that the roof would race between them.  
>And so it did. <em>

_Link ran to the exit while he heard Dark Link roar in rage._

_Dark Link was standing on the other side of the fallen ceiling, he was piss of. He didn`t understand. Was it something wrong with him? Why did he always get away from him?_

_Dark Link roars in rage again before he turned and walked into the darkness again._

_"Next time Link, next time you will not escape. Mark my words."_

_End flash back 2_

Dark Link was gritting his teeth, but suddenly a smile went across his face.

"heh, this time Link, you are mine"  
>Dark Link continued to walk to his room with the chest that was filed with torture devices.<p>

**This is going to be so great Link. **  
>Dark Link laughed as he continued to walk.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Slaves Part 3

Link sighed as he sat down on the bed. He had now looked everywhere for an escape hatch from this room but it was simply hopeless.  
>He sighed again and bowed his head in his arms.<br>He I had no idea how long he had been sitting with his head in his hands before he heard noises outside the door.  
>Link could hear foot steeps that came closer to the door, he sat perfectly still and listened.<br>He could hear rattle sounds which indicated that the person who approached outside the door was carrying something.  
>Link did not like that idea.<p>

He could hear keys wend around in the lock and he knew who it was before he saw him: Dark Link had returned.

Dark Link opened the door to his room and went inside. His eyes landed on Link right away and a smile spread on his lips.  
>"Hey Link, missed me?" Link was about to respond but Dark Link interrupted him.<br>"Of course you have Link" Dark Link grinned when he saw his expression before he went over to a bench and placed the chest with torture device into it.

Dark Link turned around to Link again and began to walk slowly towards him.  
>Link shuddered and backed away as far as he could before he hit the wall behind him.<br>Dark Link grinned and crawled over the bed to Link who in return almost screamed in panic.  
>"What..what are you doing?" Link asked nervously. He turned his head to avoid looking at Dark Link.<br>"HEH-HEH, do you remember what is said to you before I left Link?"  
>Link looked into the eyes before he slowly bowed his head.<br>"Yes" he replied quietly.  
>" Good," said Dark Link. He sat down next to Link, who moved farther away from him.<br>Dark Link grinned before he reached out his hand to Link. Link saw what Dark Link tried on and jumped out of the bed.  
>He ran to the other end of the room as far away from Dark Link as he could.<br>Dark Link laughed as he got up, out of the bed and walked to Link.  
>"You think you can escape me Link, heh-heh"<p>

Link jumped when he suddenly noticed that Dark Link was standing right in front of him. He gasped and looked up in his face, he grinned back.  
>"How do you do that?" Said Link frustrated.<br>"Being evil has its advantages Link" Dark Link crabbed Links skin.  
>Suddenly Link could feel a burning pain on his skin as he could feel something warm fall down his skin and further down the throat and into his tunic.<br>Link groaned in pain and trembled when he felt his blood running down his chest.  
>Dark Link laughed and squeezed harder and Link yelled in pain.<br>"Does it hurts Link?" Said Dark Link with a grin.  
>Link did not say anything, just breathing heavily.<br>Dark Link removed his arm, leaned forward and licked the wounds he had made on his skin.  
>Link closed his eyes and cried out in pain. He trembled.<br>Link did not how long Dark Link kept this up, all he knew was while Dark Link was busy with torturing Link, Link was able to remove the keys that hang on the side of Dark Links tunic.  
>Link had to concentrate properly in order to not to arouse suspicion, he removed the keys from the tunic before he quietly hide it behind himself.<br>Link breathing heavily when Dark Link stopped. .  
>"Like it Link?" Dark Link had to laugh when he saw Links face, but he did not know that Link also smiled inwardly at the thought that he soon could get out of this hell.<br>All he had to do now was to play along, wait until it was night and sneak out of the room and then out of the castle. How hard could it be?  
>Dark Link let go of Link and went to the chest. He opened it and looked down. He laughed, turned his head and looked at Link.<p>

"Shall we begin Link?" Link swallowed and did not move.  
>Dark Link pulled out a chair from under the desk and placed it in the middle of the floor.<br>"Sit" Link did not move.  
>Dark Link sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them again.<br>"Do you want me to use force on you Link?" Link still didn`t move.  
>"Okay, you lost!" Dark Link stretched out his arm towards Link who stared at his arm in shock.<br>To Links horror, he was lifted up off the ground and carried over to the chair. Link stared down at Dark Link who just grinned and evilly and continued, with his arm he brought Link to the chair.  
>He bent down his arm while Link fell into the chair.<br>Link tried to move from the chair but was too late.  
>Thick shadows came out from nowhere and tied Link from his shoulders to his feet.<br>He groaned in pain and breathing fast. He began to panic now.  
>Dark Link bent down as he saw Link in the face before he said:<br>"Realize this Link: I'm better than you, that's why you belong to me! You are my slave and you have to do everything I tell you, you will obey my rules even how embarrassing they are to you "

Links eyes widened in fear. Dark Link stood up and walked over to the chest, he opened it again and began to rummaging down there.  
>"What should I start with? Ah, now I have it - hehe "Dark Link took out a dagger and a lemon.<br>He turned to Link again and saw his eyes widen.  
>"What is it Link, nervous?" Dark Link laughed as he walked towards Link.<br>He bent down and grabbed Links tunic, then he found out his dagger and cut up his tunic. Link watched in shook.  
>"Stop shaking so much, Link" Dark Link grinned and began to cut Link with the dagger across his chest, he cut so deep that it started to bleed.<br>Link yelled in pain, he screamed higher and higher as Dark Link cut more and more of his body.  
>Link body was shook both because of the pain and because of the adrenaline that went around in his body. He looked up at Dark Link who laid down knife after cutting the lemon in half.<br>He looked into the eyes of Link and noticed that they were filled with tears, he smiled.  
>Dark Link went to sit on Links lap with a foot on each side of him before he lifted the lemon over one of his wound. He squeezed the lemon, making the juice flow into his wound.<br>"AAAAAAAHHH, PLEASE STOP!" Link's body shook violently.  
>Dark Link just laughed and continued to squeezes the lemon juice on Links wounds.<br>Link continued to howl in pain.  
>Link had no idea of how long Dark Link went on with this, but it felt like it was an eternity.<br>Dark Link had poured lemon juice on him, cut up a new, emptied it on the wounds, cut up another and emptied it on his wounds again before he finally said that it was enough.

Link had almost no voice left because of the screaming.  
>Dark Link raised up again. He cleared away the dagger and the lemons before he finally removed the chains that bound Link to the chair.<br>Link fell to the floor, breathing heavily.  
>"Link, get up, this time I took it easy on you, our next game would be worse" Dark Link looked down at Link who still lay on the floor, breathing heavily.<br>Dark Link sighed, bent down and forced Link to stand up by lifting him.  
>"Eh, Link go in the shower, you stink lemon" Dark Link said while he grinned and forcing Link to go into the bathroom. He took out a soap and a towel. He forced Link to remove his clothes before he led Link into the shower and turned on the water.<br>"Clean yourself" said Dark Link determined.  
>Dark Link could see that Link was embarrassed. He had certainly not expected this to happen to him,become a slave and being forced to shower naked in front of his own shadow.<br>Dark Link grinned as he stood there and waited for Link to be done. It tempted him badly to force Link to stand with his face towards him. But he decided to go easily on him since it was his first time.  
>Dark Link watched as Link poured soap in his hand and began to wash his body. Dark Link could feel how embarrassed Link actually was, this made the shadow grin evilly.<br>"Link, finish yourself" Link washed away the last soap which was still on his body before he turned of the water again. He sighed and stood with his back to Dark Link. 

If it was one thing that was shore to Link, he would not turn around and start drying himself in front of Dark Link, Forget it.  
>Dark Link grinned when he understand that Link would not turn around, so instead of forcing him to turn around he took up the towel, went in the shower and pulled it over Links shoulders.<br>Link took hold in the towel, he saw that it was just long enough to hide his private area, he was very pleased about that.

He turned around in the shower and saw Dark Link stand there and grin. Link shivered. He could not believe that he had actually done this, showered in front of Dark Link.  
>Dark Link, the man who had almost killed him in the water Temple and the Shadow Temple.<br>He bowed his head and walked out of the shower.  
>He took up his tunic and was about to put it on when Dark Link stopped him by nearly run him down.<br>"Ah ah ah. How old are you? You've just used it this one + it smells lemon "

Dark Link sighed and took the tunic out of his arms, Link just stood there shocked.  
>Dark Link walked to his locker and took out a dark night dress and a boxer.<br>He threw it on the bed and said to Link.  
>"When you have showered, it is common to wear new clothes, here"<p>

Dark Link pointed at the night dress and the boxer on his bed and Link went over, picked up his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Dark Link took off his tunic, his tights, shoes and hat before he lay down on the bed under the covers.  
>Link just got out of the bathroom in the black night dress that Dark Link had picked out for him.<br>Link sighed and looked around for a place to sleep.  
>Dark Link was lying on the bed and waited patiently for Link to realize that he was going to sleep in bed.<br>Link turned and looked with a question on his face.  
>Dark Link sighed, removed the covers and got up from the bed.<p>

Link got big eyes when he saw Dark Link with only the boxer which Dark Link did not care about.  
>He walked to Link who just stood there in horror, Dark Link grinned and grabbed his arm.<br>Dark Link throws Link on the bed before he lay down himself. Link tried to get out but Dark Link stuck around his arm around his wrist and forced him and lie down in bed again.

"Sleep Link" Dark Link tightened the grip he had on Link.

Link could feel how tight the grip Dark Link had around him was, he was now numb in his arms. He groaned and continued to try to break free for a few more minutes.  
>He could hear a sigh behind him, then a burning sensation in his back. Dark Link had forced his knee on the back of Link to make him calm down.<br>"I said, sleep Link, not struggle" Link could feel Dark Links breath on the back of his neck, he got chills.  
>Dark Link moved his body closer to Link, just to make it uncomfortable for him.<p>

Dark Link listened to Link for some more minutes before he bowed up to cheek if Link was asleep and he was.

Dark Link smiled and lay down in his bed again, a few minutes after, Dark Link went to sleep too.

Link opened his eyes and listened. He could hear Dark Link breathe in and out, he turned silent and looked at his shadow and he had fallen asleep. He smiled and removed Dark Links now relax arms away from his shoulders.  
>He sat up quietly, but froze when he heard the bed creak.<br>Links quickly looked down at Dark Link who made a sleepy sound before he turned around in the bed and fall asleep again. Link breathed out as quietly as he could.  
>He leaned gently over Dark Link, careful to not touch him before he slipped quietly across the floor for the keys he had hidden earlier today.<br>Dark Link coughed what made Link to turn around in panic and lift up his arms to show him that he surrendered himself. Link breathed out again when he saw that he still was asleep.  
>"Oh my god," Link thought while he`s body was shaking all over.<br>He unlocked the door as quietly as he could before he went out and closed the door behind him again. Link sighed and drew in a deep breath in and out before he took a step away from the door.

Link gasped when he suddenly noticed that the floor under his feet vanished, he fell down in a small dark hollow. Link could hear an alarm go.  
>"Fuck" Link thought. He looked up in panic, he tried to jump up and grab the edge but it was too high. Link stiffened when he heard footsteps across the floor. The door into Dark Links room went up.<br>Link looked up in fear and saw Dark Link standing there and looking down at him.  
>Link tried to give Dark Link an excuse look but Dark Link stared furiously back at him.<br>Dark Link stretched out his arm and Link noticed again that he was lifted up from the hole and flew straight into Dark Link hand.  
>Dark Link grabbed Link around the neck and squeezed hard.<br>"Ah, Dark ... L. Link ... I cannot breathe "Link tried to breathe into the ear as he was led with him into the room again. Dark Link locked the door, took the keys from Link and then led Link over to the bed. He forced Link into the bed before he lay down himself. Dark Link then made a twilight barrier around the bed so Link could not run away again.  
>The last thing he said to Link before he fell asleep was<p>

"Just wait until tomorrow Link!"


	4. Chapter 4

The slave part 4

Link could barely breathe when Dark Link walked back to bed. He gasped when Dark Link threw him down in the bed before he lay down himself.  
>Link tried to escape but was just thrown into the bed again.<br>Dark Link added a Twilight barrier around the bed so Link could not escape.  
>Links eyes widened in fear.<br>He watched as Dark Link (half asleep) created a barrier around the bed, and there was nothing Link could do to stop him.  
>Link trembled when Dark Link lay down in the bed again and the last thing he said to Link before he fell asleep was<br>"Just wait until tomorrow, Link"  
>Link's eyes widened in fear, Dark Link stared at him until he couldn't managed to stay awake any longer. He fell asleep.<p>

Link took a deep breath, in and out. He had to force himself to hold back the tears. He turned his back against Dark Link and wondered if he would ever get away from this hell before he fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was back in Hyrule again; he dreamed that he was home with Malon.  
>If it was a person Link liked it was Malon. She always made him laugh, if he needed someone to talk with, she was always there. Link had long been in love with Malon and he had now decided to test if she had the same feelings for him. Of course, she had. Their faces got closer and closer. Their lips almost touching each and then everything went completely black.<p>

"Link, wake up"  
>Link protested with a sleepy sound and turn away from the voice that tried to wake him.<br>"Hmm, if you want it the hard way, all right," Dark Link turned and went in the bathroom and took out an ice cold bucket of water.

He went back to bed and practically threw the water over Links body.  
>Link was about to fall asleep again but rudely awakened when he felt the cold water hit his body.<br>He jumped up in the bed and stared at Dark Link who just stood there and stared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Said Link.  
>Dark Link smiled down at him.<br>"Look at this as part of your punishment for what you did yesterday"  
>Link's eyes widened, he had hope that Dark Link should have forget about that or think it had only been a dream.<br>He looked up at Dark Link who was standing there with a smile on his face, Link swallowed. He tried and crawl back in the bed but was stopped by Dark Link grabbing his foot and threw him on the floor.  
>Link grunted when he hit the floor with his back first.<br>"Do not believe the punishment is over Link! Link looked up at Dark Link.

Dark Link bent over Link before he continued.  
>"Shall we continue?" Dark Link grinned. He lifted up Link by the hair and forced him inside the nearest wall.<br>Link began to squirm to try and get away when suddenly Dark Link kissed him on his mouth.  
>Link's eyes widened in shock and he tried to break the kiss without success.<br>Dark Link took out his tongue and forced it into Links mouth.

He ehad to force himself and do not splash out into a spiteful laughter when he heard Link sub.  
>He opened his eyes and noticed that Link cried. He broke the kiss and grinned.<br>"You don`t like this, huh?" Dark Link attached Links arms and forced them over his head. Link tried to get away but only got a slap in his face instead.  
>Dark Link continued.<br>"That is a shame you know! Because you are going to love this, HE HE" Dark Link grinned and looked Link in the eye.  
>He could see the fear, Link was scared and that was a good feeling.<br>Dark Link smiled and brought his arm down to Links chest. Link tried to squirm away.  
>Dark Link just grinned and continued, He brought his arm further down until he came to Links cock.<br>He grinned even more to think how much he could hurt Link by and continue with what he had planned. He would destroy his confidence.  
>Dark Link bent down and pulled down his boxer so Links cock came out.<p>

"Can you please stop this" said Link with tears in his eyes.  
>"AW Link, I just want to have some fun" Dark Link grinned and began to bring his arm up and down his cock.<br>"AH" Link tried squirm loose, Dark Link laughed and began to move his arm faster.  
>"Dark .. Link ... .AH ... Please stop this "<br>"Shut up Link" Dark Link pulled out a small knife which lay on the bedside table, he saw that Links cock was starting to leak pre-cum. He wondered what would happen if he stuck a knife tip into the same hole as the pre-cum came out from it. Dark Link grinned and decided to test it.  
>He stuck his knife tip into Links manhood, Link screamed in pain. Dark Link twisted the knife. He noticed the blood that flowed out from his hole instead of pre-cum.<br>He removed the knife and looked up at Link. Tears flowed down his cheek.  
>He looked completely worn out.<br>Dark Link grinned, he walked away and took out a lemon, cut it in half and began to clear lemon bag into Links manhood.  
>Links body shook in pain and he screamed.<br>Dark Link laughed and continued. He emptied both lemons into Links manhood before he finally removed the rope that had been fastened around his arms.  
>Link fell down to the floor in pain, he shivered and sighed. Dark Link grinned and bent down.<br>He whispered into Links ear.  
>"I'm not finished yet Link" Link sighed and curled up into a ball on the floor.<br>Dark Link grinned, he grabbed the shoulders of Link and forced him and stand up.  
>"Put on your boxer again Link" Link did as he was told.<br>Dark Link looked at Link when he got another idea. He grinned evil.  
>Link stood up after having taken on the boxer, he stared at Dark Link who stood there and grinned. Link got chills.<br>"Are you ready for your next punishment Link?"  
>Link did not answer, just stared at Dark Link.<br>Dark Link grinned when he did not get any answer from Link before he continued.  
>He took Link around the middle and he held up his body.<br>Link tried and loosening but Dark Link holding him hard so he could not escape.  
>"Let go of me" Dark Link could hear that Link was frustrated and he grinned even more before he whispered Link in the ear.<br>"Touch me Link"  
>"What! NO! "Link tried to wriggle loose from the grip Dark Link had around him, Dark Link just laughed and continued.<br>"Okay, I'll give you two options. A: Take on me. Two: Shower Me '  
>Link shook. He had to concentrate really not to scream.<br>"It was not exactly a big difference in your options, Dark Link" Link looked up at Dark Link standing there with wild eyes and a big smile on his face.  
>" Link, I was testing you to see how smart you really were and you passed" Dark Link beat Link in the face as he fell on the floor in pain. Link took the cheek where Dark Link had hit him.<br>Dose it hurt!  
>"What do you mean?" Asked Link as he forced himself on his feet and stared at Dark Link.<br>Dark Link sighed, closed his eyes and before Link managed to run away he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bathroom.  
>He forced Link to and sit down on the toilet while he locked the door and made a twilight barrier so Link could not escape.<p>

"Stand up Link" Link did not do as he was told but just sat there  
>Dark Link was narrow eyes, now he was staring to get angry. He grabbed Links hair and he lifted him up.<br>Link yelled in pain, tears flowed.  
>"How many times do I have to repeat myself Link! YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW MY RULES, YOU ARE MY SLAVE LINK AND WILL DO EVERYTHING I SAY "Dark Link threw Link into the shower.<br>Link backed away in panic until he hit the hard wall at the head of the shower.  
>Dark Link grinned, bent down and took of Links boxer.<br>"Can you please stop this?" Link tried to squirm away but froze up when he felt a burning pain in his manhood. He gasped and tried to curl up.  
>Dark Link went on and pushed his nail inside Links manhood.<br>Link screamed in pain when Dark Links nail hit a little lemon juice that was still on his manhood and brought it back inside his wound.  
>"Sit still Link" Link decided to listen to Dark Link. He calmed down and watched as Dark Link grinned and removed his boxer.<br>"Does it hurt Link?" Said Dark Link as he looked at Links manhood. It was full of cuts and lemon juice. This had to hurt!  
>Dark Link stood up and began to take off his clothes, he could feel Link look at him. He wondered what he was thinking.<br>When Dark Link had taken off his clothes, he turned and walked into the shower again, he noticed that Link avoided looking at him now that he was naked.  
>"Stand up Link" Link groaned and got up, he still tried to avoid meeting his eyes.<br>This irritated Dark Link so he decided to force him to look at him.  
>"Look at Me Link" Link sighed and looked up at him.<br>Dark Link had to really concentrate in order not to came right away. It turned out and be very difficult.  
>He suffers, HE-HE, good! Thought Dark Link to himself.<br>He turned on the water and he could feel that Link was ashamed. He tried to reverses deep into the shower with his arms crossed over his chest to hide himself.  
>Dark Link laughed and turned to Link. He stretched out his arm; Link jumped and had to concentrate really not to yell out in panic.<br>"Fool, I'll just have hair shampoo, HERE!" Link got big eyes when Dark Link handed him the bottle of hair shampoo.  
>"Shall I begin" Link asked with a raised eye brown.<br>"No. You are not going to shower Link" Dark Link grinned before he continued, "I shall,  
>now clean me Link"<br>Link stood behind Dark Link in shock, was he serious! Link shook his head and swallowed before he opened the bottle and poured some soap into his hand. He stared at it for a while, but jumped when he heard the Dark Links say  
>"What are you wasting your time with Link. my body does not washes on his own y'know "<br>Link sighed, stretched out his hands and began rubbing the soap into Dark Link hair.  
>He got chills, he could not believe he did this.<br>"Rub harder Link"  
>Link rubbed harder on his hair.<br>He lifted the shower faucet and began to wash off the soap on Dark Links hair.  
>"There, am I done now?" Link asked.<br>"Far from" Dark Link turned around with a grin on his face.  
>He stretched out his arms and continued<br>"You still have not washed my body Link" Link was almost in tears.  
>"Your joking, right!" Said Link in shock. "I don`t want to wash your body"<br>Dark Link leaned closer to Link. "To bad Link, now CONTINUE!"  
>Link took out the soap, poured some in his hand and began to wash the body of Dark Link with bare hands. He washed his shoulders, arms, chest, back, feet and ... "WAIT"<br>Dark Link opened his eyes and stared at Link.  
>He sighed and continued, "What is it now?"<br>"I don`t wash that," Link pointed at Dark Links manhood and looked up at Dark Link "FORGET IT"  
>"Eh - do I have to repeat myself again Link, I am your master, you are my slave! And I'm ordering you to wash my manhood "<br>"FORGET IT" Link cried. He turned his back to Dark Link. Dark Link grinned.  
>"Okay, I can then just make another punishment, hmm?" Link said nothing.<br>"It's your choice!" Said Dark Link, still no response. Dark Link took it as a sign that he would accept another punishment.  
>"Okay, then there will be another punishment, HE HE" Dark Link washed himself finish, turned off the shower and went out. He turned and looked at Link who still stood with his back to him.<br>"Come on Link, dry yourself so we can start with the next punishment" Dark Link heard that Link sighed, Link turned and began to dry himself up.

Dark Link went out to find a clean tunic, tights, hat and shoes. He began to get dressed while Link came out and was wondering what to wear.  
>Dark Link was almost finished dressing, he put on his hat and turned to Link. He smiled at him and said<br>"HE-HE, Shall we go!"  
>"Go! Go where? "<br>" The Dinner Hall, we need food y'know" Link's eyes widened.  
>"Di..Dinner hall! There are many there? "<br>"The entire Dark World I expect," said Dark Link as he raised one eye brown.  
>Link swallowed.<br>"Well can I borrow some clothes from you then?"  
>Dark Link grinned, closed his eyes and opened them again; he walked to Link and removed the towel that he had placed around himself.<br>Link stared at the towel in shock when it fell together in a ball on the floor.  
>"What are you doing," said Link. He was about to bend down and touch the towel back but Dark Link stopped him.<br>"You do not need that Link."  
>"WHAT! What should I use then? Can I borrow a tunic of you then? "<br>"HE-HE, no" Dark Link looked into Links eyes before he continued.  
>"What, what should I wear then?" Link asked.<br>"You shall not wear anything Link" Link's eyes widened in terror.  
>"WHAT!"<br>"HE-HE, you heard me, now let's go"  
>"NO, NOOOO, NOOOO, LET GO OF ME"<p>

Dark Link drew Link out the door, Inside the room you could hear a lock to go on, screaming and laughing.  
>Dark Link drew Link to the dinner hall.<br>Link tried and squirm away but soon gave up, Dark Link was to strong.

Link sighed. All he could do now was join Dark Link to the dinner hall to eat dinner, naked!  
>He could only hope that there were not so many people who ate dinner there right now.<p>

He sighed!


	5. Chapter 5

The Slaves part 5

NB: A little bit yaoi. But it is not so bad.

Malon walked down the hall to the dining room with Vaati.  
>Vaati was her master. She had to obey everything he said to her.<br>She stared up at Vaati who looked at her with a smile.

"Don`t look so miserable, Malon. This is going to be okay, "said Vaati.  
>Malon did not answer. They continued down to the dining room.<br>Vaati passed Malon and opened the door.  
>The dining room was almost full. They went inside.<br>Malon looked around. There may be some here that she knew. But no! No one.  
>She followed Vaati and sat down at a round table not far from the door.<br>This is fun, just wish it was known to people here, too, thought Malon still.  
>She sighed and looked down at the table.<p>

Dark Link drew a link down to the dining room.  
>"Stop" Link tried and wriggle loose from the grip Dark Link had round his neck on the Link.<br>Dark Link grinned and took a tighter hold around his neck.  
>Link winced in pain. Dark Link grinned and tightened his grip.<br>"I.. I ... Can` t ... breath "Link tried to remove Dark Links arm from his neck.  
>Dark Link laughed and slacked a bit on the grip he had around Links neck.<br>"HE-HE, are you going to act good then? Mmm? "Link didn`t answer.  
>"Will you?" Dark Link tightened his grip again and Link gasped for air.<br>"y-yeah," said Link and Dark Link finally removed his arm from the neck his neck again so he could breathe again.  
>"Shall we go then?" said Dark Link.<br>Link breathed slowly in and out, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
>"Come-come Link" Link looked up and noticed that Dark Link held out his right arm to Link.<br>Link sighed before he finally went and took Dark Links hand. Dark Link grinned, turned and went towards the dining hall.  
>"Don`t look so nervous, Link! This is going to be fun "Dark Link breathed Link inside the ear and Link got chills.<p>

They continued down to the dinner hall, Link could see a large door at the end of the hall and he sighed both relief and in panic.  
>Link was very happy that they had not encountered anyone on the trip to the dinner hall. But he was also very afraid to go into the dining hall, not because he was afraid but because he was simply naked.<p>

Dark Link stopped in front of the door into the dining hall, turned and said to Link.  
>"No matter how many people sitting in there, no matter how embarrassing this is going to be for you (HE-HE), you have to behave and do as I say, understand?"<br>Link tightened fists and stared at Dark Link.  
>"And if I don`t listen to you?" Link asked in return.<br>"HEH" Dark Link closed his eyes, grinned and bowed his head as he said this. He grinned and looked up again.  
>"Let's just say that I can do this more embarrassing than it already is for you!" said Dark Link with an evil grin. Link got big eyes.<br>"W-What can you do that is more embarrassing than this?" Said Link.  
>Dark Link stared Link into his eyes before he began to look for something down in his pocket. Link stared at Dark Link and waited for an explanation.<br>After a few minutes Dark Link finally found what he was looking for. Link stared at Dark Link who lifted his head and looked at Link with a big grin on his face.  
>"You know what this is Link?" Dark Link lifted his arm so Link could see what he had been looking for.<br>Link raised an eye brown before answering.  
>"Eh, a stone?"<br>Dark Link bowed his head, and to Links surprise he began to laugh. He laughed so hard the tears flowed down his face. After a few minutes, he finally stopped laughing. He breathed slowly in and out, before he wiped away a tear.  
>"Link, Link, Link" Dark Link sighed before he held up his arm with a "stone" in so Link could see it better.<br>"This is certainly no" stone "it is called a vibrator Link"  
>Link raised an eye brown again. "A vibrator!"<br>"Yes, you know what it is used for right?" Said Dark Link.  
>"Uh, well ..." Link bowed his head and Dark Link sighed.<br>"It is a sex-toy Link. You stuff it into your vagina and press start "  
>"Press start?" Link began to get confused.<br>"Yes Link, Start. You have a remote control that help you control the speed, strength and how long it should vibrate. "Dark Link dropped his arm down again as he stared at Link, who had closed his eyes.  
>"It would not be particularly fun if I stuffed this up in you and pressed start button would it?" Link said nothing.<br>"Answer me!" Said Dark Link.  
>Link stared down the floor and said nothing.<br>Dark Link sighed before he went around Link, he bowed as he wiped Link in the ear.  
>"If you do not answer me now, I will stuff this one into you now!"<br>To prove to Link that Dark Link was not kidding, he showed the vibrator up and down his ass.

Link got chills and was traveling to and run away but Dark Link condenses out and grabbed link around the middle. Link gasped and tried to get loose. Dark Link grinned and asked again.  
>"Will you answer me, Link?" Link said nothing, he just went to try and get loose. Dark Link grinned before he slowly pushed the vibrator against his entrance.<br>Link grunted. He paused a moment before he sighed and relaxed.  
>Dark Link stopped and asked again.<br>"Well?"  
>Link shook his head as a tear ran down his skin.<br>Dark Link saw this and grinned even more.  
>"Answer me, Link," Link sighed before he finally answered.<br>"No" Dark Link grinned and removed the vibrator again.  
>Link sighed a sigh of relief before he standed up again.<br>"You have to do as I say in there some, if you don`t I put this little vibrator into you Link and I press play, understood?"  
>Link sighed before he nodded his head and looked away.<br>"Well, shall we?" Dark Link asked with a smile.  
>"Link nodded and bowed his head.<br>Dark Link put an arm around his shoulder.  
>"Just relax Link, this is exactly just like a normal dinner"<br>Dark Link grinned as he and Link went against the door and opened it.

-

Malon was sitting beside the table with Vaati and some more people. It seemed like they had forgotten her completely. Malon bowed her head, sighed again and hoped they would soon leave this place.  
>Malon did not know how long she had been sitting in the chair, but it felt like an eternity when the doors to the dining room went up.<br>Malon and the rest looked up to see who came. She got big eyes. "L-Link!"

Malon jumped when Vaati and the rest in the dinner room began to laugh and mock The Hero Of Time.  
>Malon stared sadly at Link who in desperation tried to hide his own private areas.<br>She stared at Link who tried to hide behind Dark Link who just laughed and grabbed his arms and placed them behind his back before he then hold Link up so everyone could see him.

"Sisters and brothers, this is what we have lost against," Dark Link yelled.  
>"Well look at him now, it's simply impossible to make him more" unprotected "<br>Dark Link grinned at Link.  
>Malon stared furiously at Dark Link<br>How could he do this to him! Malon .thought

Heh, let's ask them this way, shall we Vaati? "Asked another guy who sat on the end of our table.  
>"A brilliant idea, I must say" Vaati smiled as he stood up and shouted at Dark Link.<br>Dark Link turned around when he heard his name, and saw Vaati sitting there and waving to him like a crazy man.  
>"Common Link" Dark Link dragged Link through the laughing crowd and sat down with Vaati and the rest. He forced Link to sit in a chair right beside him, Dark Link made sure that he couldn`t even stand by create an invisible shield around him.<p>

Link got chills throughout his body. He looked up to see who was sitting beside the table they had been asked to come to.  
>The only familiar face here except Dark Link was Vaati and ... .. Malon.<p>

"Malon?" Link immediately regretted saying this. He had apparently interrupted something very interesting that Dark Link was about to tell everyone at the table. Dark Link turned and looked scary at Link. Link lowered his eyes again and didn`t make a sound.  
>Dark Link turned and continued to talk and discuss with the rest.<br>Link jumped when he suddenly felt a cold drafts and Malon was sitting right beside him.  
>"Hey Link, I have to be quick, it doesn`t take long before Vaati noticing that I have disappeared from my chair so I just go straight to the point. We must get out of here "<br>Link nodded and watched Dark Links back just in case he should turn around to look for him.  
>"How do we do that?" Link asked in a low voice.<br>"Let`s met tonight, I take a bit of Vaati`s magic and warping myself your room and then we are warping our self to a secret room in this castle where we can plan an escape plan, okay?"  
>"Why can`t you just do a spell and get us out from the castle at once instead of going thru all those plan stuff?<br>"I've tried it, but I soon find out that it was a barrier around the castle to prevent all sorts of warping from the castle and out."  
>Link stared at Malon.<br>"Then are you in Link?"  
>"I'm in!"<br>Malon breathe before she continued.  
>"Then it is settle I will pick you around 2-3 clock okay? "<br>"Okay"  
>Malon smiled at Link and he smiled back.<br>"Well, see ya tonight Link" Malon disappeared again and appeared on the other side of the table with Vaati.

Link and Malon stared at each other while the food was served.

Both hoped that this night planning was going to help them, help them to escape from this hell. 

End of the slaves part 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Øverst i skjemaet

Malon was lying in the bed and was listening to Vaati snoring beside her.  
>She sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. It was half 12.<br>Link and Malon had planned that they was going to meet at 12 at the night.  
>Malon brought her arm through her hair and exhaled.<br>She looked down at Vaati who was still asleep, she got up in bed and tried not to stumble upon Vaati. She went as quiet as possible out of bed and over to the nightstand table.

"Where's the bottle? there it is !" After Malon had been looking for the bottle for a while she finds it.  
>"Now I just have to pick up Link" she lifted up the bottle and was about to take off the cap when she heard a rumbling sound from her stomach. She was green in the face.<br>Malon remembered suddenly that she was hungry and she had been that in a long time. The food they were served at dinner last night did not exactly "look" delicate out. So either she or Link had touched the food at dinner the day before. Malon then decided to first get some food from the kitchen and then pick up Link.

She drank a little of the elixir in the bottle, she had to watch so she didn`t drink it all at once. So they had enough to warp to a secret hiding place and back "home" or what she should call this place.  
>She drank a small sip of the potion, turned and looked back Vaati ho was still asleep.<br>Malon smiled before she mumbled quietly "kitchen".  
>In a little light, she was gone.<p>

Link was lying in the bed and trembled. Dark Link had insisted that they would sleep with the window open, he had after that kicked Link away from the window and opened it.

He trembled when he felt a wave of cold flow over his body.  
>Link turned to look at Dark Link who was lying with his back to him. He sat up in bed and wondered what time it was. Link looked around the room and saw a small clock that hung on the wall. The pointer in the clock was 23.55<p>

Link breaths slowly in and out. Only five minutes to Malon would come and get him.  
>He looked at her body and marked again he just sat in his boxer.<br>Link flushed in the face with the thought of sitting here half-naked again when Malon could come and pick him up in this very minute.  
>It had been more than enough to show himself naked for everybody one time and he didn`t want to do it again. He would not make it a habit.<br>Link looked down at Dark Link, he could not understand how a person could have so much evil within themselfs.  
>The day before Link was forced to attend to the dinner "naked" and it had been so embarrassing.<br>He sat quietly up in bed, he was careful to not make a sound. The smallest sound that was made would most likely wake Dark Link and that was nothing Link wanted to happen.  
>Just the thought of Dark Link awake while Link was out on the floor in the middle of the night with his tights halfway on was scary.<br>Link got up at four so quiet he could before he tried to bend one foot over Dark Link without touch or fall down on him. The smallest sound would ruin everything.  
>Link focused to get his foot over Dark Link and down on the floor without making a sound.<p>

When one foot was over, he tried to lift the other foot over without making a sound.  
>Link stretched himself up after his arms before he looked around the room. He turned and looked down at Dark Link ho still was in a deep sleep. The strange thing about this was that in his sleep Dark Link actually looked very peaceful. Link sighed before he began to walk silently to his clothes, Link had not taken more than two steps before he heard a creak in the floor and Link stopped suddenly, closed his eyes and got a grimace on his face as he turned around to see if Dark Link had awakened. Link sighed a sigh of relief, his evil twin brother had just turned around in bed when he heard the sound before he fell asleep again. Dark Link sighed in his sleep before he pulled on his carpet.<br>Link trembled as he stood in the middle of the floor in just his boxer and looked down at Dark Link ho was now lying with his back towards him. Link did not dare to move too much in case Dark Link had not fallen asleep yet.  
>He jumped when he suddenly heard a little bang behind him, he turned in panic and saw Malon standing there with her arms full of food. Her face was red when she looked att Link ho was still there in his boxer in the middle of the room<p>

"Link get your clothes on, we have to go now," whispered Malon as she sent a nervous glance towards Dark Link ho was still asleep in his bed.  
>Link stole the clothes that hung over a chair back, he got chills weather once the floor creaked, and he sent frightened look in the direction of Dark Link.<br>"Just come on Link, he sleeps," whispered Malon frustrated.

Link took his clothes and he then took them under his arm, slipped on his shoes on his feet and said Malon.  
>"I'm ready, I can have my tunic on when we got there, I think that is more safe"<br>Malon nodded before she continued.  
>"Yes, come here and take hold of my arm" Link listed to Malon and tried to avoid creaking sound coming from the floor from every step he took.<p>

He grabbed Malon`s arm, she smiled at him and he to her. She drank a sip of the bottle and they disappeared from the room with a little bang.  
>Link and Malon gasped for air when they arrived in the room.<br>Link tried to get his breath back as he stood up. He looked around.  
>"Where are we?" He asked.<br>"We are in the old restaurant that used to be open before." Malon said as she went and sat the food on a table.

She turned to Link. "I thought again it could be the best way back we came here because there is never anyone who uses this room anymore. There have been unable for nearly one year so people do not come here anymore. "Said Malon as she was going to get a match so she could light some candles that she had brought with them from room to Vaati. She took the light back to the table and lit it.  
>"I thought again we should not have it too light, just in case Vaati and Dark Link would wake up and discover ... ... Malon was unable to complete the sentence. She sat down in his chair and looked at again Link made ready to get dressed.<br>When Link was finished in dressed he leaned up and looked at Malon.  
>Malon giggled before she said. "I like you better with your clothes on the Link"<br>Link smiled and took hold of the end of the tunic before he replied, "Oh, do you think I'm so disgusting? "  
>"No, no, do not get me wrong Link, you have a sexy body, it's just the back ..." Malon noticed the term Link sent her and she was sprutt red in the face.<br>She coughed before she continued. "Anyway, Link, you hungry?" '  
>"Guess if I am, I waited just telling you that you should ask" Link smiled as he walked towards the table and sat down.<br>After about 15 minutes with only matspising and silly talk, they decided to begin to discuss what they had actually come here to discuss.

"How should we manage to escape from this place Link?" Said Malon with a serious expression on her face.  
>"Well I've been thinking about it and I thought again we could try to first contact the Zelda and deal with her again she will try to open the portal to Hyrule igjenn, but then we must first decide how to get in touch with her" said Link.<p>

"I think enough back I will manage to find some eleksir in the closet of Vaati. The man collects all possible "said Malon.

"Mhm, if you could have managed to get hold of the bottle so we could have tried and contact Zelda and IMPA and they could possibly have to find a way to open up the portal again. In the meantime, I try to find out where the sword and shield My hidden. I'm sure of it here in the Dark World somewhere, but where? "

Malon and Link sat there and thought to himself.

Vaati writhed on the bed and stretched out his arm to keep around Malon. He was shocked when he felt his arm back just hit the mattress and pillow. He opened his eyes and saw again Malon was gone.  
>Vaati had narrow eyes, he murmured, rose up in bed.<br>He pulled on his cloak before he stormed out the door without a sound.  
>He walked down the hall while he looked around every corner for Malon. But there was no sign of her. He shouted in rage.<br>"How dare she leave the room without my permission?" He thought furiously.  
>Vaati stormed forward down the hall and looked around.<br>He did not care again aroused people, the only thing he cared about now was to find dirty old woman.  
>People had started and open the doors to find out was going on. Many began to laugh when they saw Vaati storming down the hall and most thought back Vaati must have woke up with a bad hair day and had to get out his disappointment.<br>People in the Dark World had learned to back they never had to fiddle with your hair to Vaati, you shell not so much as touch it until Vaati is furious and threatens and transform yourself into a fungus or something else horrible.

Dark Link was asleep in bed, his mouth was wide open, while one foot dangling outside end of the bed.  
>He dreamed again he was about to take over Hyrule, he had to force Zelda to marry him while Link was his slave. Now the Dark Link and Zelda get married and Link would be the ring bearer.<br>"Dark Link, take this woman in you is at your wife and would love her for better for worse until death do you part of?"  
>"Yes," said Dark Link.<br>"Zelda, take this man with you at your husband and would love him for better, for worse until death do you part of?"  
>"Y-yes"<br>"Then I declare to you man and wife to be, you may now kiss the bride"  
>Dark Link was about to kiss Zelda on the lips when he suddenly heard a roar, he looked around the room until he stared at Zelda. Just back it was no longer Zelda that was past him, it was Vaati and he stood and roared up in his face.<br>Dark Link drew back and stared in horror at the roaring Vaati in wedding dress running around and shouting words like Dark Link did not understand some things off.

But wait, he knew something of what Vaati roared.  
>"Malon has run away, Malon have run off and where Moron Link is gone"<br>Dark Link did himself in the neck and shook him.  
>He tried and roar to Vaati.<br>"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?"  
>Dark Link jumped when Vaati suddenly get a millimeters away from his face.<br>"Wake up you fool"  
>Dark Link had large eyes, before he closed his eyes and the next moment he was awake and the first thing that met him were two big eyes that hung over him.<br>"God, what the hell's the matter with YOU VAATI, I TRY AND SLEEP, how dare YOU AND CANCEL MY DREAM? How dare you wake me up? "  
>Dark Link's eyes glistened red with rage, he hated people who awakened him at night and especially people like Vaati.<br>"Malon and Link have run off dust, and you stand here and yelling at me again I try and tell you," cried Vaati back.

"Wait Wait, one step at a time here, what you say. Have Link stung by? "Said Dark Link furious. He turned over in bed and looked back Link was not there.  
>Dark Link grumbled before he jumped out of bed. He put on his shoes, tunic, hat and tightsen.<br>He went to the cupboard and took out his sword and his shield.  
>"Thats it, the boy is dead" Dark Link stormed out of the room, leaving Vaati who stood there like a question mark.<p>

"Dark Link, Dark Link wait. DARK LINK! "  
>"WHAT IS YOUR TURBID?" Said Dark Link in rage.<br>"Would not it be better if we gave them a good lesson, instead of killing them," said Vaati.  
>Dark Link breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down.<br>"What other penalties are you talking about?" He asked as he placed his sword behind his back.  
>"Well we could get them to hate each other by ... .." Vaati erased the rest in the ear of Dark Link.<br>Dark Link was there as a question mark at the beginning, suddenly he began to grin evil, and he had narrow eyes.  
>"So are you with it?" Vaati said with a smile.<br>"It may be a little entertaining yes," said Dark Link with an evil grin.  
>"So you're with? "Asked Vaati.<br>"Yes" Dark Link and Vaati shook hands before they continued.

"So how do you back they hide away? Asked Vaati.  
>"A place that is not used as much and that people have easy to ignore?<br>"Can not you just see your head on the Link?" Said Vaati.  
>"Neh, it would destroy some of the fun," said Dark Link.<br>"To be honest, I like to hunt on the Link" Vaati stopped and wondered why but he decided not to ask. He followed the Dark Link down the hall.  
>"So where should we look first?" Said Vaati.<br>"Library," said Dark Link.

Link and Malon set atme table, they had now decided to back they would try to make contact with Zelda. And they should try and find the sword and shield to the Link, Malon was to try and find a potion that makes it possible to get in touch with Zelda.  
>If these plans were to go down the drain, they had a plan two, namely, and change the appearance of her so they looked like someone else and try and sneak out that way.<p>

"Maybe it here on time again we go back Link?" Said Malon.  
>"Yes it is getting light outside so I think it is smart enough"<p>

Link and Malon cleared with their food before Malon drank a little of the potion, and they disappeared.  
>When Link and Malon came back to the room to Dark Link Link discovered once again something was wrong.<p>

Dark Link was not in bed. He gasped and looked at Malon who stared back at him worried. Link went to the cupboard and then it was open.  
>Dark Link had taken the sword and his shield.<br>Link turned and looked at Malon.

"Something tells me again I am in great trouble. And if I am in great trouble and you're there "

Malon got big eyes and both she and Link turned and looked at the bed was empty. They both began to undo the back they had gone oppåver here tirligere.  
>"Link What should we do?" Said Malon almost in tears.<br>Link stared at Malon and was so happy to have wished he could give her an answer. He went to the window and closed it before he turned to Malon.  
>"I guess again we have to connect with Zelda and it quickly"<br>They both stared out the window and saw his own reflection in the window, both were nervous. They saw the rain drops hit the window and they could hear the sound of thunder and lightning.  
>They both knew that the storm was very close and if they would get out of this so they had to work fast.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The slave's Part 7

Malon sat on Dark Link`s bed and stared at Link ho walked back and forth on the floor.  
>"Link ?"<br>Link turned and looked down at Malon.  
>"Have you figured out what we should do now?" asked Malon.<br>"Well first and foremost, we must find the potion that can help us take contact with Zelda, then we must find a safe place where we can actually get talk with her and tell her whats going on!"  
>Link continued to go back and forth across the floor as he mumbled to himself.<br>"This is all my fault, I should never have done this, and now both me and Malon is in trouble and that`s all because of me!"  
>Malon, who sat on the bed had heard everything Link said and now got annoyed out of the bed.<br>"LINK, NOW YOU`RE LISTENING TO ME" Malon stretched out her index finger in the air and pointed it to Link ho in return got big eyes and stared at her finger in fear.  
>Malon continued.<br>"I will not hear a word of your stupid insults anymore, how many times must I tell you that this is as much my fault as yours. We were both ready and aware that Vaati and Dark Link could wake up and discover that we were gone before we had managed to get back again. So can you please stop and hang yourself for this and keep thinking about what we should do now? "  
>Malon lowered her arm again and was breathing heavily, Link was staring at Malon and was wondered what he could say to her without getting her to raise her finger at him again.<br>Link sighed before he continued, "Malon we have to get into Vaati`s room, since that's where the potion is" Link stared severely down at Malon before he continued.  
>"Malon, it is more elixir so we can move our self over to Vaati's room?"<br>Malon took up the bottle and stared at it before she looked up at Link again.  
>"I only have enough for one more trip Link"<br>Link stared at Malon.  
>"Well, there is not much we can do about that, we have to get to Vaatis rooms and the faster we get there, the better"<br>Link stretched out his arm and Malon grabbed it.  
>She picked up the bottle, opened the cork before she drank all the contents that were left in the bottle and then she muttered "Vaati's room"<br>Seconds later they were gone.

another place in the castle:

It was perhaps the most quietest place in the whole castle. The only thing that was heard was a mouse or two that ran across the floor and looking for food. The mouse stopped suddenly and listened. It sounded like someone was coming towards the door to the library. The mouse panicked and ran to hide under a dresser while the door sprang up and in came two people. One man had a long gown and looked like Michael Jackson while the other one looked like he had lost a good clips of a treat and had to make shore someone was punished for it.  
>They stormed past the dresser and looked around. It looked like they were searching for something or someone?<br>"Can you see anything?" Dark Link yelled to Vaati who was on the other side of the room.  
>"I find nothing, ah, what is this?" Vaati said triumphantly.<br>Dark Link spun around and expected that Vaati had found something interesting; a trace that could tell them that Link and Malon had been there or something.  
>He ran to Vaati in full of hope that he had found something interesting.<br>"What is it? What have you found? "Said Dark Link breathlessly..  
>"Huh, no I just found a magic book.<br>Dark Link stared up at Vaati who apparently was more interested in the book than to find their slave's.  
>"Vaati?" Began Dark Link, he sighed and closed his eyes when he did not get any response from him.<br>"Vaati, Don`t you think it is better if we, well actually continue to look for Link and Malon instead of staring down in a stupid book?"  
>Vaati did not answer but grinned more and more the longer he was inside the book.<br>"VAATI, TAKE AWAY THAT STUPID BOOK SO WE CAN CONTINUE TO SEARCH!"  
>Vaati looked annoyed and shocked at Dark Link who was began to turn red in his face and his eyes glistened red with rage. Was it possible to be more bookworm that him?<p>

"Stup- stupid book. Heh Dark Link I think you should read what this book is about before you start and say that this is a stupid book! "Vaati stretched out the book for Dark Link and he accepted it.  
>Dark Link began read.<p>

Are you a man or woman who is struggling with warts under toes or other sex sites? Then we have the solution that helps you to get a fine and wart free skin.  
>Dark Link smiled and stared up at Vaati who stood there and stared at him.<br>"What is it?" He asked.  
>Dark Link sighed, closed the book and gave it to Vaati before he continued.<br>"Thanks for the advice Vaati but I am not a man who is struggling with warts under my toes or my other private places" Dark Link walked pass Vaati who was left as a question mark.  
>"Warts?" Vaati turned and ran after Dark Link out the door from the library.<br>"What did you mean back there Dark Link? Did you just insult me back there?. I am sorry to disappoint you with your insult but I don`t look like a wart "  
>Dark Link rolled his eyes before he turned to Vaati and had big eyes when he actually envisioned back that Vaati looked like a wart.<br>He smiled and turned away from Vaati again. They continued down the hallway to the bedroom again.  
>"What are you laughing at?" asked Vaati frustrated.<br>"The name: wart is not something you say to people to insult them Vaati, a wart is something a man or woman can have on their bodies and do not look so delicate out"  
>"Okay, but this book describes not only warts Dark Link!"<br>"Oh, what else can you read about? Does it tells you have we can actually find Link and Malon?  
>Don`t say it: a giant mushroom that tells us how we can find them if we are giving it enough water? "<br>Vaati looked annoyed at Dark Link while they continued toward their rooms.  
>"Definitely not Dark Link. This and only this book is the key to get out of this place and back to Hyrule. In this book there are all described. How you can open a portal. The risk when you open it, you do not understand Dark Link. Link and Malon wants to get away from here and that means that they have to get this book to actually do it "<br>Vaati hold the book up in the air so Dark Link could see it properly.  
>"Then we just have to hide it away so they don`t find it" said Dark Link<br>"Where shall we hide it then?" Asked Vaati.  
>"Okay, listen now, first we go to your room, then we will hide the book there. I think there's smartest "<br>"Okay, first we walk up to my room, hiding the book and then plan what we should do next"  
>Vaati and Dark Link walked towards Vaati s room.<p>

Link and Malon coughed when they arrived in Vaati s room.  
>"ooh, I'm so tired of these trips back and forth, I think I'm going crazy soon," Link said before he took himself in the neck. He ran to the cupboard where Vaati kept his potions.<br>Link cursed to himself that all the bottles had to look so similar.  
>"How should I now which one I should take when their all look the same?" Said Link frustrated as he took out bottle after bottle and stared at them.<br>"It is described on top of the flask caps Link. If you look here now"  
>Malon walked over to Link and took one bottle he had in one hand and pointed at the tip of the cap and Link saw at once what Malon was talking about.<br>The cap was the picture of a skull that apparently accounted for poison.  
>Link got big eyes and took the poison bottle out of Malon s arms until he said.<br>"This is wrong!"  
>"You kidding right!. Can you go and keep a watch outside the door while I try to find the right potion? "<br>"Okay," Link hurried to the door and opened it so it was a small crack.  
>He stared out into the hallway and could see people go back and forth in front of the door.<p>

Link did not know how long he had been sitting on the floor and stared out the door when he finally saw something interesting but also very scary.  
>Link got big eyes when he saw Vaati and Dark Link coming to them.<br>Link stood up, turned to Malon and almost cried out loud.  
>"Malon, we must hide!"<br>"What, why?"  
>"No time to explain, just trust me" Link had run against Malon, taken hold of her arm and thrown her under the bed, unfortunately there was only room for one under the bed and Link did not know where he could hide. He knew that he had very little time now.<br>"Okay, Malon hide against the wall and do not make a sound no matter what."  
>Link ran to the closet, opened it and looked for a hiding place, unfortunately there was not room.<br>He looked around in panic, and decided to hide on top of the cabinet.  
>He jumped up and quickly hide up there before he heard the door opened and in came Vaati and Dark Link.<p>

Dark Link closed the door and stared at Vaati who hid the book in a cupboard before he locked it.  
>He turned to Dark Link who was standing there, staring at him.<br>"So what do we do now? "Did Vaati  
>"We go out, find Link and Malon and then do what we have planed"<br>"Yes but where do we look," asked Vaati back.  
>"Oh, I guess it has to be a trace in some places that can help us track them up in some way."<br>Dark Link stared around the room and discovered the remaining potion cabinet to Vaati was open.  
>"Heh, Vaati I guess again you are not so afraid for your potion since your closet is open"<br>Vaati turned and stared at his locker.  
>"What the hell, it was closed when I left the room last. Some have been in my room while I was gone. I AM GOING TO PERSONAL REMOWE THEIR HEAD FROM THEIR SHOULDERS! "<br>Dark Link went to the cupboard and stared at the bottles while Vaati hold on to the roof of rage.  
>Dark Link was suddenly wide eyes, his nails cut into the door.<br>He turned to Vaati standing there in a rage.  
>"Why do you look so happy?, I've just been robbed and you stand there and grin like I'm a naked lady"<br>"You moron, I'm smiling because I've just found out who is behind all of this!"  
>"Who is it?" Said Vaati furious.<br>"It is our dear friends. I can feel the stench of them both here. "  
>"What have they taken?" Said Vaati.<br>"Don`t ask me, it`s not my bottles"  
>Vaati went to the closet and looked inside it. After two minutes he turned and stared at Dark Link.<br>"I've just found out what they have taken, they have taken an elixir that can help them to make contact with people who do not live here."  
>Dark Link got big eyes and they both began to wonder what to do now.<p>

"I think I have got an idea now," said Vaati.  
>Dark Link was staring quizzically at him before he continued.<p>

"Tomorrow we'll put up a barrier around the dark world so it is impossible to contact people outside the country here without removing it. But to remove either Link or Malon have to get past one of us. And when they first try,we take them!  
>But before we start with this plan,can get a few hours sleep? I'm completely knocked out; you can sleep here to if you feel like, Dark Link? "<p>

"Yes why not, but I do not share bed with you," said Dark Link with narrow eyes.  
>"No, you are crazy!" Said Vaati back before he conjured up an extra bed to Dark Link from nowhere.<p>

Both men lay down in bed and before any of they knew it they had fallen asleep.

Link and Malon was like mouse under the bed and on top of the cabinet. Link was terrified that he would fall down from the closet and wake Dark Link and Vaati while Malon was terrified that Dark Link should open his eyes and see that it was actually someone under the bed.

Link whispered to Malon that they would had to try and hold out until the day after, and again they had to wait until Vaati and Dark Link had left the room before they continued with their plan.

Malon agreed and five minutes after they were both asleep. Malon under the bed and Link on top of the cabinet.


	8. Chapter 8

The slaves Part 8

Link was lying on top of the cupboard and heard snoring coming from Vaati. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he could not understand how Malon had held out and share room and bed with Vaati.  
>He turned around on top of the closet and tried to avoid making a sound, it turned out and be very difficult, but it went well.<p>

Link sighed again as he looked down at Dark Link and Vaati.  
>Vaati lay and snored as Dark Link was lying in bed with his mouth half open, both were in deep sleep.<p>

Link sighed again and tried to find a good sleeping position on top of the cabinet while he cursed himself over that he had not found a better hiding place.  
>He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it turned out and be impossible because of the snoring coming from Vaati.<br>Link got narrow eyes before he took hold of the end of the closet and slipped down onto the floor without making a sound. He turned and stared nervously at Vaati and Dark Link, but most at Dark Link because he knew what would happen if he suddenly woke up and find Link standing right in front of him.

He breathed in and out slowly before turning around on the floor, he walked to the door to find out if it was locked.  
>He grabbed it and tried to open the door but it was locked.<p>

"shit" Link said to himself as he turned around and studied the room carefully.  
>"How do we get out of here while they sleep with the door locked?" Link had to force himself together not to take out his rage on Vaati chair in frustration.<p>

He looked around the room and the same thought came in and out of his head every second. Namely, how are we going to get out of here while they still sleep?.  
>Link decided that he should first try and wake up Malon, then they could figure out how to get out of here.<p>

He walked quietly across the floor towards the bed, bent down and whispered to Malon as he shook her shoulder.  
>"Malon ... Malon Malon ... "Malon sighed quietly as she opened her eyes and looked straight into the face of the Link.<p>

Malon jumped and nearly popped up in bed, but Link hurry up and put his arm over her mouth and told her that there was nothing dangerous.

"Malon, calm down. It's me ... Link "He stared into her eyes. Link removed his arm from her mouth and she stared at him half in shock and half in relief.

"Oh, Link I thought you were Dark Link at first. What are you doing exactly? "She whispered quietly as she cautiously crept out from under the bed. She sat quietly and looked around the room.

"Just relax Malon, you are safe. But do you have any idea how to get us out? I have check the door, but it's locked, "said Link quietly to Malon.  
>Malon said nothing, just looked around.<br>"We can sneak out of the window ..." said Malon as she turned and looked at Link.  
>"You mean that window over there?" Link pointed to the window.<br>"Yes, it is not high above the ground, we can jump and then hide in the woods until it lightens" said Malon  
>"It sounds like a good plan, the only thing I don`t like about it is that Dark Link is sleeping right under the window that you are actually talking about, Malon" Link pointed at Dark Link who was sleeping like a stone under the window.<br>"Well if we are careful we can try to crawl over his bed and out the window," said Malon.  
>Link was about to answer Malon but was suddenly silent. He cast a glance towards Dark Link.<br>"Is anything wrong Link?" Malon said nervously as she looked in the same direction as him.  
>"No. I just thought I heard a sound," he stared at Malon, who was becoming more and more nervous to every words that came out of his mouth.<br>"I heard nothing," said Malon.  
>"Well I guess that it was just something I imagined," said Link as he took himself in the neck and looked around the room one last time.<br>"Well it looks like we have no choice" Link sighed.  
>They went quietly to the bedside where Dark Link was sleeping, they looked at each other and nodded.<br>"You go first,Malon, but be careful not to fall on top of him or step on him," said Link.  
>"Yes Link. take it easy, I mean it's not like I a 10 years old. I'm actually 17 years, "said Malon as she looked at Link and grinned as she carefully put one foot up in the bed.<br>Link followed nervously as he looked at Malon who crawled carefully over Dark Link.  
>There were many times Link just holed his breath and was sure of: now everything went to hell, but it actually looked like she did well.<br>Malon looked nervously down at the Dark Link`s head to see if he had awakened, Link assured her that he was still asleep and so did Vaati.  
>She bent slightly forward and opened the window, there was fortunately very still so it was not actually a blast of wind coming from outside. Malon turned to Link.<br>"Well I guess I`ll jump then, you are coming right after, right?"  
>Link stared at her "of course I do."<br>he said as he got ready to do the same thing that Malon had just done.  
>Malon smiled at Link and he smiled back. She gave Link a see you soon wine before she jumped out the window. Link stared at the place where Malon had been seconds before, before he said to himself.<br>"Okay, let's do this", he stared down at Dark Link one last time to ensure that he was asleep before he slowly went up in his bed.  
>"WOW, this looked so much easier when Malon did it," said Link to himself as he gently took one step over one foot to Dark Link.<br>"Okay, halfway across," said Link to himself. He lifted the other foot over Dark Link last leg and grabbed the windowsill.  
>He looked out. Far down below he could see Malon standing and waving to him with wet clothes. He smiled at her and waved back.<br>Link grabbed the window sill with both hands and was in turn to jump when he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned in horror and discovered a bell go of and noticed that it was Dark Link`s clock, it was now they were suppose to awake.  
>Link looked out the window in panic and was about to jump out the window when it slammed shut by itself and Link got his fingers pinched between the window. He screamed in pain as he pulled them loose.<br>Link had tears in his eyes, he was trembling in his fingers after they had been crushed. Link stared at his arms. He was red on all of his finger tips.  
>He turned and looked back to see Vaati was sitting up in bed with his arm raised against him.<br>"You ... you squeezed my fingers ..." said Link angrily as he rubbed his fingers.  
>"Mmm, you're not that stupid as you look like. Oh ... DARK LINK turn off the damn alarm clock we have company "Vaati yelled to Dark Link.<br>Dark Link gave a half moaning sound before he stretched out his arm and turned off the alarm clock. He turned around in bed so he lay on his back and opened his eyes.  
>The first thing he saw was Link, standing over him with his feet placed on either side of his feet, he stared in panic down at Dark Link who in return gave him a huge grin.<p>

"Oh Link, you are so eager to get started" Dark Link grabbed his feet and pulled Link down. Link fell back and ended up lying flat on his back with Dark Link.  
>He opened his eyes and saw Dark Link crawled over the bed towards him, he grinned down at Link, who in return was becoming more and more scared the closer Dark Link came.<br>"Tsk tsk, LINK" said Dark Link with an evil grin before he grabbed Link`s arm, causing Link to groan in pain.  
>Link tried to stand up in bed but was just pushed back down. Dark Link went behind Link so that he had his back against the window and his face against Vaati before he then grabbed the quilt and put it over him and Link. Link tried once again to run away but Dark Link held him still.<br>"Is it so scary to be so close to me, Link? I'm really deeply hurt "Dark Link breathed in Link`s ear causing Link to tremble.

Link sighed and realized that he had lost this battle, he lay in the bed and felt Dark Link was around him under the covers.  
>Vaati rose up from the bed and put on his coat before he went to the cupboard, opened it and found the book that was still there.<br>"Huh ... so you and your friend decide to try and escape again without care about the book here" Vaati hold the book up in the air so Link could see it.  
>"Why should we care about a stupid book? we have everything we need already, Malon is still out there and you will not be able to catch her. She is probably already far away and about to contact Zelda, you are too late"<br>Vaati and Dark Link laughed. Link got chills when he felt Dark Link body shaking with laughter at his back.  
>"You might be right there Link, but now we know how to get hold of her." Said Vaati as he walked to Link and Dark Link.<br>Link stared at Vaati with a question mark. "Well, and how do you do that?"  
>"Heheh, boy. We've got you "Link got big eyes when it finally dawned on him what was about to happen.<br>Dark Link and Vaati laughed out loud while Link tried to break free again.  
>"Dark Link I'll be back soon, I'll just pick something we can eat, what you say Link? Would you have anything? "<br>Link stared at Vaati and hoped that that was answer enough.  
>"You lost" Vaati left the room, leaving Link and Dark Link for themselves. Dark Link crawled on top of Link and stared down at him as he was a damsel in distress. He grinned.<br>"Now, Link, what kind of punishment should I think of you that is actually hard enough?"  
>Link looked up at Dark Link and gulped when he saw his eyes sparkle and a big smile came on his lips.<br>"I think I have it, You know Link, when you ran away I got no pleasure in the entire two days ... so why not just get started?" Dark Link grabbed Link sides and he rolled him over so he lay on his stomach before he pulled up his tunic, tights and then went down and began to stroke his manhood.  
>Link took in a deep breath, in and out as he closed his eyes, trying not to think about what actually happened. He only hoped that Malon had realized something was wrong and had rune of to get in touch with Zelda herself.<br>"Link, moan for me, moan for more" Dark Link commanded, as he stroked his cock faster and faster.  
>"AH, Dark Link ... faster "Link was so embarrassed.<br>"It's not enough, Link". Dark Link Link bit Link in his neck and Link screamed in pain.  
>"Ahhh, go faster ... Dark Link I'm wild again, please go faster ... I love you Dark" Link cried.<br>Dark Link grinned as he whispered in Link`s ear. "I love you to"  
>Link was shaking in the bed, he could feel that he became harder and harder until he felt a terrible pain at his entrance.<br>"Dark Link .. please don`t do this "Link had tears in my eyes.  
>"Don`t do what? Oh. You mean this! "Dark Link pushed into the entrance of Link and began to sliding back and forth.<br>Link let out a scream in pain, he was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear him.  
>Dark Link panted as he went faster and faster. Link gasped and moaned and did simply not know where he should go.<br>And so it continued.

Malon was standing right below the window and stared up at Link who was about to jump out.  
>"Come on, jump when" she thought to herself.<br>Suddenly she got big eyes when she looked up there and the window suddenly slammed shut and a scream could be heard throughout the night,  
>"LIIIINK" Malon screamed until she looked around in panic and up at the window again. She stood there and looked up there for 5 minutes before she found out that Link may have been taken. And the next time she looked up again she found out it was correct. She could see a dark figure that looked a lot like Dark Link lie down with hi back against the window. Malon exhaled in a panic.<br>"Well, yeah, Link is caught ... What should I do?" Malon walked around herself.  
>"Okay, what would Link have done, he would of course have run right up there and stormed through the door and rescued me"<br>Malon turned around and was about to run when she heard something fall down on the ground, she looked down.  
>"Of course" Malon took herself in the head and picked up the bottle with the liquid again and stared at it.<br>"Zelda." Malon took a grip on it passed, she stared up at the window one last time as she thought, "Don`t worry, Link. I`ll come back "Malon ran into the woods. She did not know how long she had run but finally she came to an open meadow. There she stopped up.  
>She breathed deeply, in and out to try and catch your breath before she opened the bottle and thought.<br>"Plis, work"  
>Malon drank the contents and thought with all her force on Zelda.<br>it took only seconds before Malon heard a wosh, she opened her eyes and stared straight into a portal that showed her the mansions to Zelda.  
>Her heart beat fast as she took herself in the neck and shouted, "Zelda, are you there?" She continued, shouting her name until she heard someone talk back.<br>"Malon is that you?"  
>"Zelda?" Malon shouted in joy.<br>"Ooh, Malon. It's you .. how are you? Where are you? Is Link with you? "Zelda arrived at the entrance and stared at Malon.  
>"Zelda .. I'm fine, we are trapped in the Dark World. Link is captured by Dark Link and I have no idea what kind of pain he is going through right now and ... "Malon looked around and ran her hand through his hair, she was almost in tears.<br>"Okay okay, Malon pull yourself together, you are in the Dark World, you need help? " Zelda  
>asked<br>"Yes, we need your help. We can`t get out of here, so we need someone to open a portal in here so we can get out, "said Malon.  
>"Okay, a portal. I'll fix that. If you give me one day I will open a portal and send in as many of my guardians that I can use and save you all. The only thing you and the rest need to do is to pretend that nothing is going on, okay? It is going to be okay, Malon, "Zelda said as she stared seriously at Malon.<br>"Okay, so you come?"Malon asked.  
>"Yes, we're coming, give me one day and we are there," said Zelda<br>"Great, thank you very much Zelda" said Malon in joy.  
>"It was so small, I'm so glad you are okay and alive," said Zelda.<br>"No, we are doing well. I hope "Malon stared down to the ground and thinked of Link.  
>"Malon, Link can take care of himself, we're coming tomorrow. Please keep yourself out of trouble as long as you can Malon "<br>"I will, bye for now, and thank you" Malon stared at the portal while it disappeared before she ran and hid in the woods to the next day.  
>"Ooh, Link. I hope you are doing well, " Malon thought to herself<br>Link was lying on the bed, he had come three times and was completely worn out, tears streaming down his face. He looked around the room and stared at Vaati and Dark Link who was sitting around a table, talked and laughed. Sometimes Dark Link looked at Link and grinned.  
>Link tried to turn around but groaned in pain as he felt his hands with brains that had been fastened around his arms rubbing deeper into his skin. He groaned in pain, staring out the window when he heard Vaati and Dark Link talk and laugh about something that was really funny.<p>

"Oh, Malon please hurry up"


	9. Chapter 9

The slave part 9

Link was lying on the bed listening to the laughter that came from Vaati and Dark Link. He did not how long he had been lying in bed the way he did. But it felt like an eternity, that was for sure !  
>He sighed and stared out the window.<br>He had no idea of how long he had been away from Hyrule, but it felt like he had been gone for several months, or maybe years!

Link closed his eyes and thought back when he was still in Hyrule. When everything was peaceful and no one was trying to make his life into a hell.  
>He opened his eyes again and looked around the room.<br>Dark Link was staring at him and noticed that he was looking for something,

"Looking for something special, Link?" Dark Link asked with an evil grin on his face.  
>"Or do you want me take you again, maybe!" Link began to tremble and then turned away without taking the time to actually answer the question.<p>

Dark Link stood up and walked to Link as he chewed on a piece of cake.  
>"You know Link, Malon, she seems quite nice, not to mention very attractive" Dark Link had great light-filled eyes as he stared down at Link.<br>"Maybe you can introduce me to her one day, because she's cute" Dark Link grinned evilly down at Link, who in return had gotten rounder and rounder in his eyes to one word Dark Link said.  
>Sweat ran down his Link`s forehead as he stared up at Dark Link. Suddenly he noticed that he had a strange power within himself.<br>A power that gave him strength and energy. He began to try and get loose again; he struggled to get free from the hand brains that were fastened around his arms without thinking that he had began to bleed.  
>Link looked up at Dark Link in rage.<br>"If you even put a finger on her I swear to the goddess that you wild regret it" Link  
>almost shouted<br>"Tsk ... tskk. Link ... Link ... Link ... Link "Dark Link shook his head as a smile came round his mouth. He sat down on the bed before he continued.  
>"You don`t know me that much, do you! You don`t think that I am raping women`s, or further: raping Malon in the same way as I do with you? "Dark Link stared at Link who just sat there like a question mark and was unsure what to answer.<br>Dark Link sighed before he continued.  
>"Link, why do you think I raped you?"<p>

Link thought for a moment before replying.  
>"Because you are desperate? Or because you like to see that I am in pain!<p>

Dark Link stared at Link as he answered the question.  
>"Link, I'm not desperate, but the second suggestion you made is a little better. Link Yes, I want you to suffer. I want you to cry and feel that you are worthlees.<br>I want to take everything you like away from you.  
>Link trembled as he stared up at Dark Link.<br>Link was thinking about why this man wanted to destroy him so much.  
>"Why are you doing this to me, why would you do this to me?" Link asked Dark Link.<br>Dark Link stood up, stretched, turned to Link and crossed his arms over his chest before he continued.  
>"It's easy, because you are Link, and I'm Dark Link. I am your other hand, your demon. Yet we are not the same person. We both have different thoughts and feelings on things. And to be honest with you I'm better at playing my cards then you are.<br>That and: *grins* I am perhaps a little better at keeping things hidden than you are. "

Link was lying in bed staring up at Dark Link, he was quite unable to understand what he meant by that he was better at playing his cards right.

"Link, why do you think I otherwise want Malon? I want her because you want her, and I know if I can make her fall in love with me and not you, you will be crushed inside.  
>Heheh. But it is not the only reason why I wanted her, as I said stubbornly: I like Malon ... but you also like Malon. And that makes this even more interesting, do you not agree, Link? "Dark Link grinned evilly down at Link ho in return was almost in tears over again that Dark Link could know so much about him.<p>

"How can you know so much about me?" Link Said exhausted.  
>"Tsk, Link that is kind of why I am here, you see: to follow you, find out everything about you, torture you and possibly kill you eventually, it is my lord's orders"<br>Dark Link stared down at Link with a glimpse of a smile on his face.

Link turned his head away from the Dark Link and sighed loudly. Behind him he could hear Dark Link laugh a little before he walked to the table again.  
>Link thought of all that Dark Link had told him. What if he was right. What if he could actually get Malon to fall in love with him instead of Link.<br>Link was in tears when he was thinking about this.  
>He turned his head toward the window and looked out, he hoped that Malon was fine. Wherever she was. And that she had made contact with Zelda.<br>Link sighed, before he closed his eyes again and tried to get some sleep again.

Malon set up to a tree in the forest and listened, listened to the closest sound that could show any sign from Zelda and the guards that was suppose to come and rescue them. She stood up and stared around her, there was no sign of any life. It did not seem to Vaati or any of the others cared about that she had run away, or maybe they just expected that she would come back after going around and finally finding out that there was no point

She stared across the eng and waited again for a portal to open.  
>"Come on, Zelda"<br>Malon stared down at her shoes and wondered if they would come soon. She thought of Link and hoped that he was fine.

Suddenly she jumped and looked up and there she saw it, a large portal came from nowhere and out came Zelda with 5 guardians.  
>Malon stared at Zelda and saw her turn toward the guards. She nodded her head and the guards ran past her and into the forest to the castle where Link and the rest of the prisoners were kept in.<br>Malon stared at Zelda and saw her change her appearance, a second later there was a man standing there, Malon had never seen that man before.  
>She got big eyes as she stared at him.<br>She took a few steps back and stared at him in shock. Malon jumped when she stepped on a stick, she looked up and noticed that the man was gone. She looked around in panic.

"Malon... Malon " she jumped when she heard someone say her name, she bounced around on the spot and had to almost scream in horror.  
>The man who Malon had happened later in the meadow was suddenly right beside her and held her mouth shut by using his hand so she would not scream.<br>" Malon... shh shh, Malon ... it's me* he whispered in her ear.  
>Malon got big eyes before she finally calmed down and the man removed his arm which he had placed in front of her mouth.<p>

Malon blinked twice and stared at him.  
>* Z-Zelda, is that you? *<p>

The man nodded his head and winked at her.

* Yes, It`s me, Malon *

Malon stared at him and only got bigger and bigger eyes.

Zelda? Zelda was this man!

Malon stared at him in shock...  
>"How is this possible?" she asked.<p>

Zelda looked at her before answering her.  
>please don`t tell anybody about this, this is suppose to be a secret, Malon"<br>Malon looked at her before she smiled and told her that the secret was safe with her.  
>Zelda smiled at her before she asked in a little more serious voice.<br>"Malon, where is Link? "


	10. Chapter 10

The slave part 10

Summary:  
>Malon sit down into a tree when she suddenly hears something in the background. She, turns and sees Zelda and 5 guards come out of a portal.<br>She sees Zelda look towards the castle where Link is still caught before she then turns around and nodds to the guards and they runs towards the castle. Malon stared at Zelda and watching her change her appearance to Sheik ...  
>She gets big eyes as she stared at him.<br>She took a few steps back and stared at him in shock. Malon jumped when she stepped on a stick, she looked up and noticed that the man was gone. She looked around in panic.

"Malon Malon ..." she jumped when she heard someone say her name, she bounced around on the spot and almost screamed in horror.  
>The man was suddenly right next to her and held her mouth closed by hand so that she would not scream.<br>"Malon ... Hush Hush, Malon ... it's me * he whispered in her ear.  
>Malon got big eyes until she finally calmed down and the man removed his arm which he had placed in front of her mouth.<p>

Malon blinked twice and stared at him.  
>* Z-Zelda, is that you? *<p>

The man nodded and winked at her.

* Yes, It `s me, Malon *

Malon stared at him and only got bigger and bigger eyes.

Zelda? Zelda was this man!

Malon stared at him in shock ...  
>"How is this possible?" she asked.<p>

Zelda looked at her before answering her.  
>please do not tell anyone about this, it is supposed to be a secret, Malon "<br>Malon looked at her before she smiled and told her that the secret was safe with her.  
>Zelda smiled at her before she asked in a slightly more serious voice.<br>"Malon, where's the Link?"

Malon stared at Zelda until she turned and pointed towards the castle.  
>"He's in there, Zelda. We had planned to escape from Vaati and Dark Link but right when I jumped out, and Link was about to jump but he never came out.<br>I stood and waited for 10 minutes inside the bushes before I thought that he most likely had been taken prisoner again, so I ran into the forest and contacted you .. I-I was so afraid of being taken back-to Vaati again ... "  
>Malon bowed her head and eyes closed. She felt tears forming in her corner of her eyes, and she clenched her teeth together, not burst into tears.<br>* Malon, that's okay. You are safe now. * Zelda went forward and gave her a hug to comfort her.  
>Malon hugged back while she felt a few tears running down his cheek.<br>* Do you think we manage to save the Link? * Asked Malon as she still pressed on until Zelda.  
>Zelda looked down at Malon until she then looked up at the castle again. She had narrow eyes.<br>* Of course we will, Malon. *  
>Malon broke clamping with Zelda and stared up at her with tears in his eyes.<br>" How can you be so sure about it, Zelda. I-I think he is trapped, trapped by Dark Link and Vaati "  
>Malon took herself in her hair as she turned back to Zelda. She walked a few steps up in frustration before she turned to Zelda again.<br>" How can you be so sure that we manage to save him in time. We are talking about Dark Link and Vaati here. Vaati is not exactly the smartest, but he can magic that no one else can perform. He is dangerous Zelda and so is Dark Link."  
>Zelda went against Malon, she put an arm on her shoulder to make her calm down<br>"Dark Link is dangerous, I know Malon, but Link is an adult male, he can take care of himself and he has been through difficult situations before. Do not worry, we get him out. *  
>Zelda patted Malon on the shoulder and gave her another hug before she stared her inside her eyes.<br>* I think it's best we go Malon. Or do you might go through the portal that leads back to Hyrule again? *  
>Malon stared questioningly at Zelda for a few seconds before answering her back.<br>* No .. no .. I can not just go back now, without Link. I mean - I just can`t *  
>Malon walked past Zelda and further up towards the castle. She turned and stared at Zelda.<br>* Are you coming or what? *  
>Zelda stared questioningly at Malon a few seconds before she turned back to Sheik again. Sheik stared at her and nodded before he followed her up to the castle.<p>

Link groaned in his sleep, he turned around in the bed and continued to dream. He dreamed that he was back in Hyrule again. Everything was so peaceful, he could feel his hair flutter in his face. He sat in the grass in Hyrule Field and laughed with Malon and Zelda. They all laughed. Everything was just perfect. Link, Malon and Zelda decided to go for a walk in the woods together. They got up and went in The Lost Woods. They talked and laughed together, Link was so excited and happy. They went further into the forest. Link had no idea how long they had been before he turned to ask Zelda and Malon if they would go back again.  
>He swallowed when he discovered the back Malon and Zelda had disappeared. He decided to go back to try to find Zelda and Malon again.<br>* Guys, where are you? *  
>Link continued to look for Malon and Zelda, but he never found them.<br>* WHERE ARE YOU? * Link cried out loud without getting answers back. Now he began to get nervous.  
>Link walked over to a tree and sat down with head up to the tree. He sighed heavily with the idea that he, Malon and Zelda had come away from each other. Where were they? Link wondered.<br>He closed his eyes and was about and fall asleep until he heard the laughter and screams. Link opened his eyes and looked up to meet a sight that shocked him. Link looked up at Malon and Zelda both hanging there lifeless in the tree, both had been hanged by the neck. Link screamed and stood up, stared around him.  
>"Who the hell is behind this?" The laughter Goth louder and it seemed like it came from the tree, he spun around on the spot and was about to draw his sword in rage. Link was shocked when he found out that he missed both his sword and his shield. He swallowed hard as he heard the laughter go of in strength.<br>"Heh. You didn`t expect to see me here or what, Link? "  
>Link stared up into the tree where Malon and Zelda hung lifeless. He saw a figure standing there. He stared even harder against him, his eyes widened even more when he saw two small red eyes staring down at him. Link's eyes narrowed in anger.<br>"You! You killed Malon and Zelda. "  
>The figure was up in the tree list down to Link and jumped down from the tree. He landed gracefully on his feet and began to oppose Link. He took out his sword and let it hang in his arms while he continued to oppose Link with the same grin on his face.<br>* You are shocked to see me, Link? You thought you could get away from me in dream land, etc.? "  
>Link swallowed and went as far back as he could before he hit a tree. Link stared at Dark Link coming closer and closer. He looked around for a way back and discovered all the forest around him was dark. Link couldn`t see anything in the darkness that surrounded him and Dark Link. He stared at Dark Link stopped four feet away from him.<br>He grinned at Link before he pushed the sword hard to the side and ran toward him.  
>Link higsted in shock when he discovered how quickly Dark Link could actually move. He closed his eyes and looked away as he felt something cold press against his neck. He opened his eyes again and noticed Dark Link had placed his sword against his neck.<br>He could feel something warm running down his neck and he closed his eyes in fear.

* Heh heh heh! Do you fear your own shadow? "  
>Link opened his eyes and stared Dark Link in the eyes.<br>* What-what noo, I don`t  
>"Tsk tsk tsk .. my hero!<br>Link closed his eyes and sighed as he looked away. "What are you waiting for then, Dark Link? Do it. You have already taken everything that I care for away from me! "  
>Dark Link's eyes widened and he stared questioningly at Link.<br>"What are you talking about?  
>Ahh .. heh. You think what I want is to kill you, do you not? "<br>Dark Link stared questioningly at Link in a few seconds.  
>Link opens eyes staring quizzically back at Dark Link.<br>"Well it's not what you want then? Kill the hero. Well here's your hero. Now do it! "  
>Link closed his eyes and turned his head away while he waited again everything would end, the feeling of breathing, the feeling of pain, grief and sadness. He took a deep breath in and out.<br>Dark Link just stared at Link. He growled and removed the sword from his throat.  
>Instead he took a good hold on the end of his tunic with his palm and held him tight. Link opened his eyes and stared at Dark Link in shock.<br>"Heh. I do not want to kill you, boy. What I want is to see you suffer, cry and be sad. I want to see you unhappy. "  
>Dark Link grinned evilly and bent forward and whispered in his ear.<br>"Give me Malon, Link. Give me Malon, otherwise she will end up like this! "Dark Link pointed up at Malon and Zelda hanging there lifeless. Link's eyes widened in shock. He stared Dark Link in the eyes as he felt tears forming in the corner of his own eyes. His brain screamed to him that should refuse to go along with this, but the prospect of seeing Malon end up like this. It was more than Link could handle. He closed his eyes and looked away while he was thinking.  
>"What is your choise, Link?"<br>Link opened his eyes and stared at Dark Link.  
>"No, I will not give you Malon, Dark Link. Malon does not have feelings for you, and force someone to fall in love with someone... It's just terrible.<br>Dark Link's eyes widened and he greethed historical teeth in anger.  
>He stared at Link before he went on again.<br>"You could get her to fall in love with me"  
>Dark Link grinned as he stared at Link.<br>"Heh. I can not! "  
>Dark Link grinned even more and leaned closer to Link as he licked his lips.<br>"You like her? Heh .. I can see it in your eyes. You love her Link "  
>Dark Link grinned, bowed his head before he then shook it.<br>"This just gets better and better,. Heh .. Why don`t about this offer a little bit Link? "  
>Dark Link removed his hand from Link`s tunic and Link fell together in exhaustion on the ground. He took a deep breath, in and out while listening to Dark Link.<br>"Heh. Think about it Link."  
>Dark Link raised his sword and stared at it. He grins and looks down at Link before he walks towards him.<br>"I give you some time to think about this offer, Link."  
>He bent down and stared at Link.<br>"I think it's time and wake up, don`t you think, Link?"  
>Link opening his eyes and sits up.<br>"I've been tried to wake myself for several minutes now, Dark"  
>Dark Link grinned down at Link as he continued.<br>"Let me help you with it, Link. Heheh "  
>Dark Link lifted his sword and before Link could do something other than shock his eyes Dark Link stabbed the sword through Link`s heart. He grinned and pulled it out again.<br>"I'll see on the other side, Link. Be happy it was just a dream! "  
>Dark Link snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving both Link, Zelda and Malon death.<p>

Link gasped and sat up in bed, he was soaked with sweat. He remembered the dream he had. It had been so real. He shivered and stared down at his chest. He closed his eyes when he discovered again there was no open wound there. He opened his eyes again and looked around in the room and discovered that it was empty.  
>Where was Dark Link and Vaati Link thought to himself as he sat up in bed. He stared around in the room after his tunic and found it lying on the floor a few meters away from the bed. Link got up from bed and went to take on his tunic. He sighed when he had taken it on.<br>He went to the window and tried to open it. It came as no shock to him when he could not open it. He rolled his eyes and decided to try the door which was locked. He cried out in frustration before he went back on the bed and sat down in it, he placed his head in his arms and hoped that Malon was fine, and that she had made contact with Zelda.  
>Link looked up when he heard someone coming towards the room; he looked up and saw Vaati, Dark Link and Ganondorf walk in to the room. Link's eyes widened in shock when he saw Ganondorf enter. He swallowed but still kept a hard face and stared up at Ganondorf who smiled down at him.<br>"AH, Link. The Hero of Time. I never thought that I would see you again, I hope you are doing well with your new master! "  
>Link just stared up at him before he stared at Dark Link as he gave a sarcastic grin in return.<br>"we are perfectly happy!"  
>Ganondorf smiled down at him.<br>"So great to hear that from the hero who saved Hyrule!"  
>Link looked irritated up at Ganondorf.<br>"What do you want, Ganon?"  
>Ganondorf glared at Dark Link ho just nodded his head and gave him permission to approach Link.<br>Ganondorf went to the boy and bent down. Link stared furiously at him, he was about to strike him in the face with his fist when he heard Dark Link coughing a bit.  
>Link swallowed and stared up at him and saw him stare hard down at him.<br>Link sighed and remembered the dream he had had with Dark Link. He let his arm fall down next to himself. He sighed and looked away.  
>"Look at me boy! What I want from you is simply, this "<br>Link stared down at his arm and felt Ganondorf grab his arm and held it up in the air.  
>"My Triforce?"<br>"That`s right boy your Triforce. And then I will leave you in the hands of Dark Link. "  
>Link breathed in and out.<br>"What a great gift, Ganondorf. Thank you"  
>He heard Dark Link coughing again and stared up at him annoyed. Dark Link was staring back at him annoyed. His face shoved: oh, don`t you dare , Link!<p>

Link breathed even more in and out, hard. He looked away.

"What is your choice boy , you give it voluntarily from you, or do I have to use force on you?"

Link stared at him and hoped that was answer enough. 


	11. Chapter 11

Teh slaves part 11.

-The boy had no idea how long he had been staring up at Ganondorf. But it felt like a hole identity for sure.  
>If this evil wizard believed that he was going to give away his triforce willingly like this, then he must have been really confused for sure.<br>He continued to glare up at him with a hateful look, only to get a grin back from him again-  
>"Oh, my boy.. You should be really careful you know. Remember this, You belong to Dark Link and Dark Link belong to me. .. I can make him hurt you badly and with your sword hided away..!"<br>-Ganondorf stopped talking for a moment..he chuckled and stood up again-  
>"let's just say that.. you don't have a change against us, Link!"<p>

-Link continued to glare up at him with a hateful look in his face. Oh how he wanted to hit this man in the face-  
>"Don't think I will ever give you my triforce, Ganondorf! You will only use it for destruction and I cannot allow that to happen!"<p>

-He continued to glare at him, While Ganondorf slowly smiled even more and looked over at Dark Link-  
>"you know, Dark.. I really cannot understand why you even wanted him. He is really stubborn, and he is acting like a stupid child!<br>"How do you even manage to hold out with him!?"

Ganondorf stared at the shadow man and waited for another random respond from him.  
>Dark Link in return looked from Link to Ganondorf, he slowly bowed for his master-<br>"it's all just for fun, master. I wish him to suffer. I want him to scream my name! I want him to fear me, and it's fun to watch him squirm and beg for mercy"

Dark Link looked over at Link with a big grin on his face… it was obviously that the shadow was having some plans for him for the evening, if the hero didn't give away his triforce willingly, which he was sure he wasn't going to do to be honest.

Dark Link looked away from Link again and looked over at Ganondorf-  
>" I am sure that my little slave Is going to give you the triforce willingly master..<br>you see.. me and the little hero has a secret, don't we, Hero!? "  
>-Dark Link blinked at Link to make sure that the boy new what he was talking about.<br>He watched the boy look down in defait and with a sigh-

Ganondorf face turned into a big grin again as he stared down at the boy beside him.  
>Dark Link walked closer to him and made him stand up by pulling him in the arms.<p>

Link growled in anger as he was forced to stand up again..He glared over at Dark Link with a hateful look in his eyes-  
>"Dark Link.. please.. please, master.. I beg you. Don't do this"<p>

Dark Link gave Link a hard pouch in his stomach too make him shut up.. He looked over at Ganondorf-  
>"I am sick of this foolishness, Vaati! Give me some kind of elixir to make the boy stand still!"<br>-Vaati, who was happy to finally come into the conversation nodded in return and snapped with his fingers. He grabbed an elixir from the air in front of him..Then walked over to the struggling hero and the grinned shadow who was holding the hero's hands on his back-  
>-Vaati looked down at the poor boy in front of himself and smiled and he slowly allowed the elixir to leave the bottle and fall down over the hero's body..<br>It remainded them about fairy dust.. Slowly the hero started to relax in his body before he finally couldn't even move a muscle.  
>Dark Link slowly let go of the hero again.. he chuckled out loud and walked to stand infront of the hero.<br>He bowed forward and licked his face before slowly kissing him on his lips-  
>" I am sorry about this, Darling.. but this is the only way to get rid of him and mister purple hair, I am doing this for us.. Just give him your triforce and I promise we will be together.. For ever.<br>I will love you, every day and every hour"  
>He grinned and kissed him again before he moved to stand at the boy's side. He looked up at Ganondorf and slowly raised the boy's left hand were the triforce was hidden.<p>

Ganondorf grinned and walked closer to them.. He placed his hand over Link's and demanded the triforce to leave the boy's hand and come to him insteed.  
>Link who was at the moment unable to move at all, screamed out loud as he felt a stinging feeling coming from his left hand.. He couldn't really scream out loud now since he was unable to, therefore he screamed inside himself.. He was crying in pain as he felt the triforce of courage leave his body.<p>

He stared down at his hand with fear in his eyes. He looked up at Ganondorf and noticed that he was laughing evilly. The boy sighed, He had no idea how long this pain lasted, but it felt like forever before it finally faded away.

Dark Link looked down in fascination as the triforce was taking away from the boy.. His boy!  
>And he couldn't help but smile<br>After the triforce had been taking away from his, He nodded at Vaati who smiled and took out another bottle with elixir and made Link drink it.  
>They all watched as the hero returned to himself, he bowed down and quickly grabbed his left hand, held it close to his body. He felt tears go down his face and he sighed and closed his eyes while feeling everybody stare at him<br>He heard someone bow down and he tried to ignore it, until he heard the evil wizards voice again.  
>" Now that wasn't too hard, now was it ?"<br>-Ganondorf laughed out loud as he stood up again and looked around-  
>"Vaati… you remember what I told you about, right? The reason I brought you here with me and Dark!"<br>-Vaati nodded and snapped his fingers again. Link who was still looking down with his eyes closed and his body bowed down suddenly heard something hard and metallic hit the floor.  
>Link's eyes widened in deep fear as he looked up and down to the floor, the master sword was lying there-<p>

His eyes widened in pure joy and he was about to run forward and get it, but of course he was far to late. He felt Dark Link grab his back-  
>"nah nah, ah! Stand still!"<p>

Link glared over at the shadow again. He was about to give him a punch in his face and the shadow man only laughed out loud and grabbed his fist. Link felt his bones break and he screamed out in pain as he felt tears leave his eyes.

He glared back down at his sword, half in panic, wondering what was going to happen to it.  
>He breathed heavily as he watched Vaati pick it up from the floor, looking from Link to Ganondorf, then over at at Link again.<br>He smiled at him while mumbling something that Link didn't understand and to his worst fear ever..  
>The sword breaks apart and falls down on the floor again in thousands of pieces.<p>

Links looked down at the sword in shock while listening to the others laugh out loud and mock him.  
>He greeted his teeth in anger.<br>Never had he been so angry before.. They were so going to pay for this!

yey. Chapter 11 is finally in box and I am really happy it's finally done.  
>I am sorry for keep you guys waiting for so long.. I cannot say how much it means for me having you wait for so long.. I deeply appreciate it 3<br>That makes me think that my stories are good.. and people want's to read it.. and that makes me happy :D  
>I hope you were all enjoying this chapter and the next chapter is already on it's way as well..<p>

what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?  
>do you think that Link will be able to get a new sword somehow, maybe there is some secrets surprises for you all in the next chapter :D ;D<br>I am sure you will all enjoy the surprise for the next chapter.. so please keep watching out for the slaves part 12 :D

bye for now :D 3 


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:  
>"Links looked down at the sword in shock while listening to the others laugh out loud and mock him.<br>He greeted his teeth in anger.  
>Never had he been so angry before.. They were so going to pay for this! "<p>

The Slaves part 12.

Link stood there and just glared down at his sword, or the pieces of it at last.  
>He did his best to ignore the laugher around him and the udge to jump at them at kick their asses.<br>Still really angry he looked over his shoulder at Dark Link with a glare that told him that this wasn't over, Dark Link only gave him an evil grin in return.

The hero continued to glare at him until he felt someone grab his shoulder and he quickly looked over to stare at Ganondorf.  
>"Now my boy, I honestly feel that we have been far to kind with you"<br>The boy just raised his eyebrow and glared at him while trying to understand what kind of kindness this man was talking about.  
>Ganondorf who noticed the look in his eyes just stared back at him with a smile.<br>"Remember boy that you aren't excacly in conditions to give us orders around.. You should be happy you know.. Dark Link is the one who is keeping you alive from an humiliating and painful death, so if I were you I would get used to my new life and just accept how it has turned out to become! "

Link just continued to glare up at him with the same hateful look.. This was foolishness.. how could they possible belive that he was just going to stay around like this and do everything Dark Link was telling him to do?  
>The boy looked away from him and went to look over at the rest of them who just smiled back at him.<br>He rolled his eyes and just looked down at the floor, closing his eyes.  
>"N-No matter how long and no matter how hard, I will get my revenge upon you guys"<p>

Again he ignored the laugher around himself and just continued to glare down at the floor.  
>He was thinking about Malon and everybody else, Hoping that Malon would come to understand that he needed help and runned for it.<br>He could hear Ganondorf and Vaati leave the room again and he slowly looked up again.. His gaze stopped at his sword, ignoring the feeling of having Dark Link stare at him from behind he slowly walked forward, bowed down and took up a piece from his sword and lied it down in one of his hag.  
>He moved around and glared back at Dark Link with a angry look.<br>"I really have no idea how you can manage to be this evil, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

The shadow man who had been watching the boy's actions with a hard face all the time suddenly giggled evilly before walking forward.. He smiled at the boy and placed one of his arms on the hero's shoulder and just looked at him.  
>"I do understand that this might be hard for your little mind to understand and get used too but now you are only making a fool out of yourself"<br>Dark Link slowly moved to touch the boy's check with one hand while the other one was resting on the boy's middle.  
>The boy just shuddered in return and tried to punch his shadow in the stomach.<br>Dark Link quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, owning a cry from the boy.  
>Link grunted in pain and forced himself not to scream out loud at last.. He didn't want to give his shadow that feeling.<br>"Do you want me to hurt you boy! Why cannot you just submit to me!? We are already 4 against 1 and you are all alone hero, your sword is destroyed and your little friends cannot save you..  
>even if they was going to do that…! "<br>Dark Link paused and moved closer to the boy's hear and whispered into it  
>"Even if they were to save you from us, you cannot fight us, kill us or anything else… The master sword is gone and it will be gone forever!"<p>

The boy's eyes widened and he tried to force himself not to think like the shadow man was telling him.. It was always a way out.. Light always beated the dark and the boy was going to prove that once again.  
>He just needed a plan.. a big plan.. The hero was going to rice again!<br>He bowed his head and sighed to make Dark Link belive that he was giving in… He could hear Dark Link giggle behind him, the boy couldn't help but smile a little as well..

"Now hero… it has been a long day.. we should get some rest! "  
>Dark Link continued to smile as he forced Link to turn around before he leaded him towards the bed.<br>He allowed the boy to lie down in the bed before he placed himself down in the bed himself.  
>He wanted to take the boy again but nah, maybe tomorrow.<br>Dark Link closed his eyes for a second and made a shadow barrier around the bed, making it impossible for Link to leave the bed without him removing it again..  
>Of course Dark Link could go and come as he wanted himself but he didn't trust the boy enough to give him that gift yet.<br>He went to hold around the boy's waste before he closed his eyes.  
>"sleep Link.. you will need your strength for tomorrow"<br>He smiled to himself and soon falled asleep, nothing was going to take this boy away from him now.

Link continued to look around in the room.. not long after he felt Dark Link's grip around his waste become more loose he closed his eyes and falled asleep as well.

Malon and Sheik continued to run towards the castle, Sheik killed everything they meet in their way as they runned towards the castle..  
>The minutes passed and soon they were inside the castle…<br>Malon grabbed her sides as she breathed heavily from exhausting.  
>"S-Sheik… we will never be able to find Link inside this place… i-it's far too huge! "<br>Malon stared at Sheik who just looked back at her again.. He walked closer to hear and grabbed her shoulder.  
>"Malon, Link is a strong hero.. Don't worry, we will find him allright!"<br>Malon continued to look at him before she slowly nodded.  
>"You'r right, we have to find him and so we will"<br>Sheik nodded in return and they both turned around and started to walk futher into the castle while they looked around.. They searched every room they could find on their way.. No Link was to be found anywere.  
>After what felt like hours of searching Malon turned to face Sheik.<br>"Sheik, I don't think he is here you know"  
>Sheik just looked over at Malon with the same look in his face as always.. Malon couldn't tell if he smiled or was sad since his mouth was covered.<br>Malon was about to say something more but was stopped by stepping sounds. She quickly looked over at Sheik who suddenly disappeared and arrived just by her side.  
>Malon quickly looked over her shoulder and almost flinched in shock but Sheik quickly brought one hand over her mouth, made her shut up.<br>The quickly hide behind a cabinet and listened to the people who was walking pass them.  
>Malon's eyes widened as soon as she heard Link's name and she quickly stared up at Sheik, afraid.<br>Sheik nodded calmly in return and Malon took in a deep breath and forced herself not to cry out.  
>Hey wait! She could open her mouth and breath normal but…!<br>She looked over her back again and noticed that Sheik was gone again.  
>Not long after she heard the people who were talking about Link on the other side of the cabinet scream out.<br>She quickly and carefully looked behind it and noticed that Sheik was holding a knife against someone's throat while the offer was being forced up against a wall.  
>She noticed the guy's hair color and raised her eyebrow a little, who in the world would ever want to color their hair that color.. it was really strange.<br>The guy had purple hair and he wasn't the biggest man she had seen.  
>She stood in the same spot and just listened to what was told and asked about.<p>

"Now, you are going to tell me were Dark Link is keeping Link hidden. Tell us and I will spare your life!"  
>Vaati glared down at the boy and had to force himself not to laugh out loud.<br>"please please, boy. Killing me isn't exacly going to help you guys reach to Link now is it !? "  
>Vaati continued to glare down at them as his life didn't mean anything.. He was a wizard and could easily return again. Killing a wizard like him wasn't the easiest job.<p>

Sheik continued to glare up at him with his eyes narrowed.  
>"Look at your friend down on the floor.. I can easy do the same to you!<br>but If you tell me were the boy is hidden.. I will allow you to run away with the pathetic life of yours!"  
>To prove his point he forced the dagger harder against Vaati's throat, The wizard just laughed even more and glared down at them.<br>"what's the use in finding him anyway, heh !? The sword is destroyed and killing me with that dagger isn't going to help.. You do that and everybody is going to find out that you two are inside this place looking for your little friend.  
>The sword is destroyed and you guys cannot bring it back again"<br>Vaati continued to smile and watched as Sheik went from being angry to shock.  
>He grinned and quickly snapped his fingers before disappearing right in front of them.<br>Sheik just looked at the spot where Vaati had disappeared before he turned around and faced Malon.  
>"I belive that this task is going to be much more harder than I imagined"<br>Malon's eyes widened as she walked closer to him.  
>"There must be away to bring the sword back again.. Like you said Good always beats evil.<br>If we could just bring the sword back somehow"  
>Malon continued to look up at Sheik who slowly nodded.<br>"There is a way to bring it back.. But that can be dangerous and not to mention… If we are failing on this task the hole timeline can be changed and Hyrule can be destroyed forever."

Malon's eyes widened from the answer she got from Sheik.  
>She was about to say something but Sheik interrupted her .<br>"We have to find Link.. Maybe he has something that might help us on this task.. come on!"  
>Sheik grabbed Malon's hand and they disappeared in the place.<br>Malon closed her eyes and quickly held around Sheik, scared from falling down if she didn't hold into him.  
>"Don't worry Malon.. I got you and I would never let you fall down"<p>

Once they arrived to the new place Malon looked around and found out that they were still inside the castle.  
>She turned around to look at Sheik again who nodded back in return.. They quickly started to walk again, looking around for Link.<br>Once they had walked for a while again Sheik suddenly looked down at her hand.. The triforce of wisdom was lighten up. He quickly looked at Malon and shaked her shoulder.  
>Malon turned around and looked down at the triforce on his hand.<br>"Link is close Malon.. I can feel him"  
>Malon smiled and looked around for the closest room she could find, She quickly walked towards the door and was about to open it but Sheik grabbed her shoulder and shacked his head.<br>"allow me Malon"  
>He slowly opened the door and looked inside the room to find Link lying on the bed, sleeping.<br>Sheik sighed and he slowly and silently walked into the room.  
>As he walked closer to the bed he could feel the shadow power coming from the bed and he sighed again.<br>"Dark Link.. aren't you sneaky, hmm? "  
>He noticed that Dark Link was sleeping behind Link's back, holding around his side.<br>Sheik raised his eyebrow and tried to remove the thought that Dark Link seemed to be gay… More importantly if Link also was gay.  
>He shaked his head again and closed his eyes, focusing his energy to make the barrier go away from Link's body and remain on Dark Link's.<br>He also made the barrier sound free.  
>That way Dark couldn't wake up or hear what Sheik was about to tell Link.<p>

He bowed down infront of the boy and slowly shaked his body to make him wake up again.  
>The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Sheik with a face that told him that he believed he was dreaming .<p>

"S-Sheik!"  
>He was about to sit up but Sheik placed his hand on top of him.<br>"Don't worry Link.. We are here and we are going to save you, but not tonight!"

Link's eyes widened a little and he stared up at him.  
>"What! Why can't I go with you tonight!?"<p>

Sheik only sighed in return.  
>"your sword, is destroyed.. You need to stay here and pretend that everything is over.. that you have given in.. While you do that me and Malon will bring the sword back again!"<p>

Link's eyes narrowed a little and he seemed to be happier than the minute before.  
>"So you are saying that it is possible to bring the sword back again!? "<br>Sheik nodded his head and his eyes shoved that he was calm and happy..  
>Link sighed in relief and he nodded in return.<br>"Is there anything I can help you guys with!"

Sheik nodded again  
>"we need a piece of the sword"<p>

The boy sighed happy and slowly opened his bag.  
>"luckily that I decided to keep this.. If I hadn't, we would have been doomed I belive"<br>He smiled and gave the piece of his sword to Sheik who took it and hide it away.  
>He looked at Link again.<br>"remember… don't do anything stupid.. just stay calm and pretend that you have given up.. We will return for you again.. Promise!"  
>He slowly placed one hand on the boy's skin before he gave him a warm hug .<br>He stood up again and made the barrier go over Link's body again.

"Remember Link!"  
>The boy slowly nodded before he closed his eyes again.<br>Sheik slowly turned away from the boy with a little sad face.. He walked towards the door again and left Link and Dark Link alone, for now.

Once he had closed the bedroom door behind himself he looked over at Malon.  
>"Are you ready to go on this big adventure !? "<br>Malon nodded in excitement and grabbed Sheik's hand.  
>"Anything for Link."<br>Sheik nodded.  
>"You are a really brave girl. This task is going to get dangerous you know!"<p>

Malon just smiled and continued to look up at him  
>"Link has done so much for me and Hyrule.. now it's my turn… I am ready !"<p>

Malon looked up at Sheik again and removed some of her hair from the face.  
>When was the last time she had been taking a shower or a bath?<br>She didn't want to think about that!  
>"Can I just ask what we have are going to do to bring back the master sword!"?<p>

Sheik looked down at her and nodded.. She transformed back to Zelda again and looked at Malon with a hard brave smile.  
>"first we need to speak with my dad.. We need his help to get to….."<br>Malon blinked.  
>"Get to what ?"<p>

Zelda looked at her.  
>"We need my dad's help to get to the portal that can lead us back in time"<p>

Malon blinked half in shock and half in excitement  
>"B-back in time!?"<p>

Zelda nodded and grabbed her hand.  
>"We have no time.. We need to hurry up"<p>

Zelda grabbed Malon's hand and they disappeared again and Malon closed her eyes as usual.  
>When she opened them again.. They were in the throne room at Hyrule castle and Zelda was already talking with her dad.<br>"Dad… The master sword has been destroyed.. I belive now is the time to go back in time to bring it back again.. You told me that this was going to happen.. that was the reason you hide the portal away"  
>Her dad just looked down at her before he slowly stood up from the throne and walked down .<br>"Zelda.. I cannot say how proud I am of you being my daughter.. I will show you of course but you guys need to be aware of the consequences. When you use the portal you will go back in time when the sword was first created.. But you need to be aware that when you use the portal you will have no idea where you are going..  
>And the story also tells that when the sword were first created to become the master sword it were also war.."<br>Zelda's dad placed his hand on her shoulder  
>"Daughter.. promise me you will be careful and take this!"<br>Zelda's dad gave her an jewelery.  
>"With this you and your friend will be able to return anytime you feel.. if you are getting into any kind of trouble then just.. please use this.. I don't want you to get hurt!"<p>

Zelda and her dad hugged and they both turned to look over at Malon.  
>"please come with us, Malon.. Farm girl from Lon lon Ranch.<br>Malon walked with them further into the castle and she watched as Zelda's dad used some kind of power to open a secret door to a hidden room in the castle.  
>They walked inside and Malon and Zelda watched as her dad turned the light on.<br>They looked around in the room to find a UGE portal clock thing..  
>That was the closest thing Malon could think of when she saw It.. and it was really soundly.<p>

The three of them walked towards the portal..  
>Once they were close enough to the portal her dad slowly moved to touch the portal and made it ready to just walk through.<br>Again he turned to face both Zelda and Malon.  
>"Now remember what I have told you my daughter, and please make sure that you are both safe and protect eachooter, if anything is happening then return!"<br>They both nodded and Zelda made sure that they were going to stay safe and return as soon as possible.  
>"We know what we have to do dad.. Don't worry about us!"<br>She gave her father a smile and tried to make him calm.  
>He smiled back at them and gave them a hug before he allowed them to walk towards the portal.<p>

Zelda and Malon went to stand just by the portal, one more step and there was no return from the past they were about to face.  
>They looked at eachooter and smiled before they hold eachooters hands and walked into the portal.<p>

Zelda's father continued to look at the portal until it closed again.  
>"Good luck and please return safely"<p>

He slowly walked towards the door, turned the light off and left the room all dark. 


	13. Chapter 13

((( I appologize for not being so much active, it has been stuff going on.. losening interest and no more ideas of what should be happening in the story.. but after some months with thinking I am finally back with a new chapter of the slaves.. Again.. sorry for being so slow and thank you to all of you who has putted up with this long wait (I do understand if I have losened a few watches over those months with waiting but hopefully I will do better and get them back :)

so to those of you who don't remember.. this is the ending of the latest chapter :) )))

The three of them walked towards the portal..  
>Once they were close enough to the portal her dad slowly moved to touch the portal and made it ready to just walk through.<br>Again he turned to face both Zelda and Malon.  
>"Now remember what I have told you my daughter, and please make sure that you are both safe and protect eachooter, if anything is happening then return!"<br>They both nodded and Zelda made sure that they were going to stay safe and return as soon as possible.  
>"We know what we have to do dad.. Don't worry about us!"<br>She gave her father a smile and tried to make him calm.  
>He smiled back at them and gave them a hug before he allowed them to walk towards the portal.<p>

Zelda and Malon went to stand just by the portal, one more step and there was no return from the past they were about to face.  
>They looked at eachooter and smiled before they hold eachooters hands and walked into the portal.<p>

Zelda's father continued to look at the portal until it closed again.  
>"Good luck and please return safely"<p>

He slowly walked towards the door, turned the light off and left the room all dark. 

THE SLAVES CHAPTER 13.

Malon was keeping her eyes shut through the whole thing, she was worried that if she opened her eyes she would get sick and panic before falling out from the portal and into some crazy world with monsters and other stuffs. She turned over to look up at Sheik which was staring right forward.  
>Malon really didn't get it, how could he be standing like this without getting sick..? it wasn't like he had been travelling through time before... or had he ?<br>Malon shaked her head and looked down again, keeping her eyes shut seemed like the smarest thing for her to do.. and she had always followed her instict when it came to stuff like this.

Zelda in the other hand continued to look forward while her mind was on complitly other places.. so many questions and thoughts had been entering her mind since they stepped into the portal.. She didn't know what it was but something inside of her told her that she had been doing this kind of stuff in her earlier lifes.. which was really strange since she had just lived one life.. at last from what she could remember or had been told.

Both of them continued to hold eachooters hands tight, Sheik didn't have any problems with not holding hands but it seemed like Malon needed it which was why he made sure to hold her close through the whole thing.

After what seemed like hours with travelling through time Zeda's eyes suddenly wide and Malon flinched and quickly looked up as well. They were hearing screaming and panicking which wasn't a normal thing. The princess quickly took out her little but useful sword and pulled Malon behind herself as they both got closer and closer to the end of their long journey.  
>(felt like a long journey at last )<p>

Malon made sure to stand behind Zelda as they got closer and closer to the portal, which was opening more and more to accept them.  
>"where is all of that screaming coming from ? " she asked and clung herself tightly behind Zelda.<br>She had been ready for an adventure but again, she felt like the adventure was starting a little bit too fast at the moment. However she also looked down for a bit and slowly took out an little knife as well.. it was better than nothing.

Zelda slowly looked over at Malon "I don't know why they are all sreaming but it's a good think you have at last.. something to protect yourself with but please stay behind me and out of the way.. this can be dangerous"  
>Malon looked at Zelda's back and couldn't help but feel a bit hurted from those words, however she understood that Zelda only wanted the best for her and her safety so she nodded and stood behind her as the portal accepted them.<p>

They both screamed half in shock as they were hitted by a sudden light sorce.. They could both hear screaming and painful whimpers all around themself and they both quickly moved out of the way and away from the portal to take cover behind a big three.  
>A three... inside a house ? that was one of the strangest things Malon had seen until now.<p>

However as they both goth their sight back and could see properly again they noticed that this place ( which remainded them of an fallen chuch) was falling apart.. Dead bodies and huge birds were lying dead on the ground all around them..  
>Malon's eyes widdened and she looked over at Zelda with a worried look<br>"t..this place is being attacked "  
>Zelda looked over at her and nodded a bit "this must be one of the first fights between Hylia or the goddeness and the demon king.<br>However.. I don't remember reading about this timeline and lifetime and it ending like this.. " she sighs a bit and slowly stands up as they both hear another huge BANG! which makes the ground shake  
>Malon cries out and covers her face with her hands while Zelda looks around and quicly pulls Malon up "we need to find the hero of this lifetime.. he probably is around her somewere and we need to find him.. He is the one who has the sword that our life time Link might need.. and we might be able to talk with the sword spirit of the master sword and ask if it is possible to make a new sword of this piece " she takes up the piece of the sword that got destroyed and sighs before hidding it away again.<p>

Malon looks at Zelda and the piece of the sword while slowly nods "you have any idea of were he can be ? "  
>Zelda looks around and then sees the door which leads outside "out there somewere, maybe.." at last that was were all of the scream and noises were coming from.<br>Zelda took Malon's hand and they both walked over the dead bodies and birds, Malon couldn't help but whimper a little as they both slowly opened the door which leaded to the backyard.  
>As they stepped outside and looked around, Zelda was suddenly stopped and pulled around by a red haired guy "huh! you'r Zelda ?! but I have Zelda here ! " The red haired man was talking about a girl which was resting peacefully in his arms. Malon scremaed a bit as she noticed that Zelda from her time and the Zelda in his arms looked almost the same.. like twins<br>Zelda didn't say anything and only stepped closer to have a look on the girl in his arms, This Zelda seemed to be a few years younger than herself and at the moment she was dead  
>"what happened to her or...me ? "<p>

Groose raised a brow and looked at Zelda and Malon with a weird look, he wasn't really used to meeting another Zelda from another timeline while he was holding their own Zelda, dead in his arms. However he just shock his head a bit and stared at Zelda and Malon.  
>"The demon king took her soul and she is now a prisoner in the demon king's stomach"<br>Malon had to make a whimpering sound to what she had just heard "so she or her soul got... "  
>"eaten. Yes " Groose looked over at Malon and then at Zelda again "if Link doesn't manage to defait the demon king in a short time.. she will be gone... forever " he bowed his head and started to whimper while he slowly walked away with the young princess.<p>

Malon looked up at Zelda and they both slowly looked over at the edge.  
>something told them that the hero was down there...Zelda took out her bow and arrow (Malon really wasn't sure how she could manage to keep all of her stuff without any bags.. but she deccided not too ask )<p>

Zelda slowly walked to look over the edge and down at the ground beneath while taking a deep breath. she whispered to herself "that's what I thought."  
>she sighed and stood up again.<br>"the hero has travelled to another dimension to defait the demon king once and for all. "

Malon looked over at her and then sighed a bit "what if he doesn't make it ? " she said an slowly stood up, carrying a few flowers in her hands.  
>Zelda walked over to her and hugged her "he will.. there is no reason why he should fail."<br>she sat down as well and they both remainded silent for now.. waiting for something to happen, someone to return.. of it was the good or the evil.. no one of them knew... Only time would show them.

Link slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the bed... He had no idea if he had dreamed it or if it had been real.. but he could clearly remember meeting Sheik and Malon the other night and they had taken the piece of the master sword he had kept to himself, he at last wanted to have one memory if his past, when he had still some proudness inside of himself.  
>He sighed and slowly got up from the bed, looked around in the room he figured that he was alone. He smiled a bit and was glad for that. After taking one step he figured that he had been chained up around his ancle.. probably so he couldn't flee..<br>Link sighed and slowly started to walk around in the room, his body was hurting so badly from the other day and night.  
>His darker self was really his darker self, however Link didn't understand what he had done to his shadow to deserve this much pain.<br>He walked into the toilet and was glad that the chains at last was that long so he could walk around in the room and not being forced to stay on the bed all the time.. He slowly looked inside his boxer, wanting to figure out of the sword piece was really true and that Sheik and Malon really had been here last night. His eyes widdened as he figured that his boxer was sword pieces free "so... they really were here ? " he asked himself silently while wonder. He hoped that they wouldn't be gone for too long, he really couldn't wait to take his revenge upon his other self ego and the shadow king; Ganondorf.  
>He blushed a bit as he placed himself infront of the toilet and startet to pee.. He was really tempted to take a shower as well but the bathroomsdoor didn't have a key and he really didn't want to be caught in the shower, naked by his other self.<br>After five minutes in the bathroom the boy slowly stepped out and looked around for some clothes, just then Dark Link stepped inside the door with an bag.. He was smiling wide as he saw that his good looking slave finally had woken up  
>"aaah.. you finally deccided to wake up as well, huh ? " Dark Link said with an little chuckle as he walked closer to the hero and handed him the bags "clothes... for you! " he said and smiled from ear to ear.<p>

Link looked at his other self with an hateful look and took the bag into his arms before slowly looking inside it to find an tight maid dress and some black, long glowes along with the high heel boots.. which also reatched over his knees.  
>Link's ears dropped and his face turned bright red.. He slowly looked up at Dark Link again and handed him the bag "there is no way I am using that stuff ! " he said in a dark voice.<p>

Dark Link chuckled and stepped closer with the bag "somehow I knew you were going to say that.. that's why I got you this as well" he handed him another, but smaler bag and Link looked into it as his ears dropped more.. it was a another collar in there, along with a lash, dog ears and a tail. Link noticed that the front of the tail had a long stick which was suppose to be placed somewere Link never wanted to imagine.. His ears dropped more as he looked up at Dark Link again, which was only grinning even more by now.  
>"decisions...decisions.. what will the hero do ? " he chuckled<br>Link narrowed his eyes even more and he knew that the shadow wasn't joking.. He licked his lips nervously and grabbed the bag with the maid outfit before walking for the bathroom to change  
>Dark Link laughed out loud at the hero's acting around him and his decisions, he placed himself down in the bed while smiling, He kept his eyes on the bathroom door all the time.. not wanting to miss a thing from this.<p>

Link closed the door as fast as he could and sighed as he knew he was alone.. He shivered and felt chills go down his back as he heard the shadow laugh at him.  
>He growled silently and slowly took up the maid outfit with ears dropping he slowly started to take it on.. the maid outfit was black and it was covered in red lines at the ends of the outfit.. both on his arms and down at the end of the dress. The dress was covering all the way down to his knees and a little bit over his shoulders.. almost like a t-shirt.<br>Luckilly the maid dress was only tight sitting around his stomach and chest while the other parts was kind of fluffy.  
>He slowly took on the high heels as well while whimpering, he had never liked high heels and he wouldn't start with doing it now either.<br>After manage taking one of them on he had to sit down in the toilet to manage taking the other one on as well.  
>He tried to stand but fell down on the floor after only a few seconds. "ouch ! " he sighed and slowly tried to get up again.<p>

"what is taking you so long, hero !? " he could hear Dark Link yell from the bedroom.  
>Link slowly got up again while taking some deep breath before he answered back "nothing...! just studying the floor in a closer view" he rolled his eyes and slowly moved to walk for the door, but slowly.<p>

Once he opened the door the first thing he heard was laughter. Dark Link laughed so hard and was enjoying every moment of seing the hero so broken and humuliated.  
>He slowly stood up from the bed and chuckled a bit, trying to stop laughing for now as he slowly walked closer to the hero, who was struggling to keep himself on his feet's.<p>

Dark Link moved a hand and made the hero look at him before he moved in for a kiss. Link shivered and whimpered into the kiss.. feeling Shadow's attacking his body (which he always felt when Dark Link was close to him ) He tried to pull away while tears streamed down his check.  
>Dark Link chuckled and pulled away gently "that was nice ! " he smiled and and chuckled once more<br>"do you know why I gave you that uniform hero ? ! " he chuckled and watched the boy closely.

Link looked at Dark Link with an annoyed look and slowly shock his head "no, to make me feel stupid and humuliated ?! " he said between gritted teeths.  
>Dark Link looked at him with the same calm look. "Correct and correct but again.. we all now that you have and will always be stupid! " he smiled and Link glared at him even more annoyed "Like you are any better ! " he said in an annoyed voice which was soon changed into a whimper. Dark Link slapped him hard acros the face and glared daggers at the child "watch your mouth hero ! as you can see, I am on the top and your on the buttom! I am the master and you are the slave ! so... watch your mouth unless you want me to punish you again, like last night ! I believe you still remember that, hmm ? ! " Dark Link's eyes were widden and mad with anger as he glared at the boy.<br>Link slowly looked back at Dark Link, after being slapped and he had to pay attention to his check instead of Dark Link.. He continued to stroke his check and looked at him. There was no use at putting up a fight against the shadow.. He remembered what Sheik or Zelda had said to him the other day and deccided to shut up for now.  
>He slowly nodded and just kept his eyes close on Dark Link.<p>

Dark Link's expressions slowly changed and he smiled again while starting to pull the hero along with him. He snapped his fingers to make the chains disappears into the shadows as they both left the room.  
>"Now that you are finally listening, I can actually tell you why I have givven you this wonderful and good looking outfit" he chuckled yet again as he continued to pull the hero along with him down the hall.<br>Link just looked at Dark Link with the same annoyed look and his ears dropped more and more. He tried his best to keep himself on his feet's as they walked on.  
>"My master have givven me some new ideas which I really liked a lot " he smiled evilly at Link and Link swallowed a bit "your not just my slave now, but everyone elses as well " he grinned even more "which means that you are to clean around the castle.. you are to serve me, you are to make dinner or bufee everyday and for everyone to eat and you are the one suppose to go the store to pay the stuff which is too much for us or too emberassing " he chuckled more and more as he watched the hero's face turn more and more red, his ears dropped more and more and Dark Link was sure he could see some tears bould up in the boy's eyes.<p>

"Here is your list! " Dark Link handed Link a list over what stuff he was to do, everyday.. from Monday to Sunday.

Link slowly opened it with shaking hands and started to read down the list over Monday.  
>1. Clean the bathrooms in the first and second floor.<br>2. Clean the rooms in the first and second floor, including the halways outside of the rooms.  
>3. Clean the stars down from the second floor and down to the cellar.<br>4. Also change on the bed's.. (Sex is a normal thing here in the demon realm, hero )  
>5. Water the plants (your suppose to do this everyday )<br>6. Make dinner for the demon realm, 200 guests. Monday: beaf with potatoes and a nice salad and a good tasting sauce.  
>7. Clean up in the kitchen and in the dinner hall.<p>

Link continued to read through the paper and then looked up at Dark Link. "I...I cannot manage all of this on my own ! " He swallowed and Dark Link narrowed his eyes a bit "at last be happy this is your first time and we just wrote it today! all that is left for today is making the dinner and clean he dinner hall and kitchen! I did the rest of the shit you were suppose to do ! "  
>Link looked at Dark Link with an annoyed look "well you could have just waked me up then ! " he glared and falled over on the floor yet again, growling "I hate this place and those stupid heels are going to make me destroy myself! Im sure ! " he sighs and slowly stands to be meet with yet another grin from Dark Link "the reason why I didn't wake you is because of one reason.. you now have to pay me back.. tonight " he whispered the last word into Link's ear before grinning at him "that's why "<p>

Link looked at him and sighed, he knew what Dark Link was talking about and he really didn't look forward to it at all.

"now come hero ! the dinner is suppose to be done by two hours. so you better hurry up ! " He grabbed Link's hand and pulled him along into the dinner hall, which was full of demons. Link closed his eyes hard as they all turned around to face him. The room was filled with sexy noises and humuliating laughter and moking.  
>Dark Link just smiled and pulled Link along with himself into the kitchen<br>"This is your home for the net few hours! Master Ganondorf expect the food to taste lovely and it better do as well, or else I might as well give the other demons permission to rape you as well ! " His eyes meet Link's, Link looked back at him with big, worried eyes.. He slowly bowed his head and nodded. Knowing that the shadow wasn't joking.. The last thing he heard from the shadow was a chuckling and the door closing hard.

Link slowly turned around to look around the big kitchen with wide eyes. "... I never made beaf before " His ears dropped and he quickly started to look for a cooking book. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Slaves chapter 14.

Malon and Zelda had been waiting for something to happen, someone to come for close to two hours.. The sky had turned from dark to more dark by those hours and the weather had also turned more cold. Malon and Zelda were sitting down, close to eachooter and tried to keep eachooter warm.. which wasn't easy at all since the wind was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, At last it felt like that.

Malon shivered and allowed for a deep, tired sigh to leave her lips as she looked over at Zelda with wide eyes.  
>"how much longer ? " Malon asked with a little bit of worry in her voice.<br>Zelda didn't answer and just continued to look up at the sky while holding Malon close to her, she could clearly feel that she was shivering.. Zelda, however was a princess and a part of her was a goddness as well, she was used to the cold so it didn't effect her so much.  
>After a while with silence, Zelda looked over at Malon and even Malon could see that Zelda seemed to worry.<br>"It has been two hours now so I believe... it should be over soon.. I don't understand what is taking so long though "  
>Zelda sighed a bit and took out the smal piece which was left from the master sword and they both went quiet and just listened to nothing, waiting for something to happen.<p>

After another half hour they could both hear a huge bang which made both of them stand up a bit frightened. Malon stared over at Zelda with the same face she was always having when she got panicked.  
>"what in the world was that ? " she asked a bit annoyed and scared.<br>Zelda stared at Malon and her eyes slowly narrowed as she took out her sword and walked for the edge to look down.. The portal (which had been dark two hours earlier) was now much bigger and it was mixed with both black and red flames..  
>Malon stepped closer and looked over the edge as well, Groose also came running over to look<br>"what did you two do ? " He asked a bit worried and stared from one girl to the other.  
>Both of them looked over at Groose with an annoyed look before all of them looked back down at the darkred portal.

Malon looked over at them again and then down at the portal "is that a possitive thing ? I mean.. is it over now ? "  
>Zelda and Groose looked over at her with a weird look while Malon just looked back at them and raised her eyebrow "what ? isn't it allowed to hope at last ? "<br>She sighed while Groose and Zelda both nodded.

The three of them looked down at the portal again and just waited... After about a minute or somehing they saw someone step out of the ring.  
>He was clothed in white and red and at first Malon believed that he was a girl until she was that he didn't have any boobs.<p>

Groose's eyes widdened in worry as he saw the male step out before his leader also stepped out. This man or demon was much taller and much more scarier too.  
>His forms had changed since he first made the portal and accepted Link's challange for a battle.<br>The last time Groose saw him, he had red/yellow/orange flaming hair but now he was changed.. which had to mean... Zelda's soul had been eaten and was probably lost forever.  
>The demon king was now having dark hair (which still looked like flames ) and his skin had also turned darker, his eyes were no longer red but black and yellow.. Like a snake.<br>THe demon king looked over himself to the portal again as Link stepped out.. However he was in chains.. which wasn't correct at all. (at last not for Zelda, Malon and Groose )

Zelda's eyes widdened as she looked at Groose and then over at Malon "this is not good.. seems like he has losened ! "  
>Groose looked down with worry in his eyes and before he could manage to jump down the edge, Zelda grabbed him and pulled him back "you crazy! the fall along would hurt you badly! "<p>

"Girl! Link has helped us a lot ! now it is about time we help him as well ! or do you have a better plan if I may ask ? ! "  
>Zelda and Groose continued to fight for minutes while Malon was more busy at watching the demons on the buttom of this backyard.<br>"will you two please shut up please !" She turned around after five minutes and was having a really deep and annoyed face "You are standing there and both of you are wishing to help Link ! however non of you are REALLY helping him are you ? ! "  
>Both of them stopped fighting and looked over at Malon with shock. They sighed and moved away from eachooter for now<p>

"Im sorry Malon.. your right." Zelda sighed and walked back to look over the edge and down to the ground of it "seems like they are coming up.. which isn't good at all... " Zelda looked over her shoulder at Groose once more "Get the old lady away from here, if she is an important role in this, I believe her safity is as important as the others"  
>Groose nodded and quickly ran off and into the room, the last thing they both could hear was Groose walking through the gate of time.<p>

The two girls just stood there and now and then looked over the edge to figure out how far they had come "we need to save Link.. but there is no way we can do it like this ! " Zelda looked at Malon with an stern look.  
>She moved to stand behind Malon and pointed at the monsters and all kinds of creatures walking both behind the leader (s) and infront.<p>

"Maybe we could kill a few monsters and dress ourself as them and then.. "  
>Malon didn't manage to finish the sentence before she was meet with a stare from Zelda and... it wasn't a negative stare, It seemed like she actually liked that idea which was a bit scary.<br>Malon stared back at her and shaked her head like crazy while holding up her pointing finger "no! no no no no no no no no ! "  
>Zelda just smiled and took Malon's hand before she ran for the closest and biggest stone she could find "all we have to do is make a few monsters interested or curious to what might be behind the stone and then attack them before dressing ourself in their clothes"<br>Malon stared at Zelda in shock and terror while she smiled at the end of Zelda's sentence "that is a great idea... "  
>Zelda smiled and looked happily supriced at Malon "really ?! it really is ? ! "<br>she almost jumped into the air of excitment as she looked at Malon, However Malon just looked back at her and shaked her head "it was sarcasm, Zelda.. " she sighed a bit and Zelda couldn't keep a sigh from escaping her lips either.

After a little while Malon looked back at Zelda with wide worried eyes "but the fact is... what kind of other choises do we have ? " Zelda looked at her and couldn't help but be a bit worried as well, she nodded and made Malon look back up at her after she had looked down with an depressed sigh.  
>"we can do this Malon.. those creatures aren't one of the smartest.. we can easily knock them out or maybe kill them without problems.. the problem is to get their attention without anyone else in their group getting suspicious. "<p>

Malon looked from Zelda and over to the other side of the mountain were the enemies were at the moment. She slowly nods and looks over at Zelda again "and... how are we going to do that ? " Zelda keeps her eyes on Malon for a while before turning her back to her, looking at the enemies as well.. She bows her head for a bit before looking over her shoulder at Malon "Im still working on that part "  
>She slowly looks back at the enemies again while her eyes is mixed on the hero, who is walking behind the demon king and his sword himself: Ghirahim.. The hero was walking with his hands bound in a tick thread and with his eyes bounded as well, that way he couldn't see where they were going.<br>Zelda sighed from behind the stone as she kept watching the poor boy, he looked so confused and not to mention worried and scared. They had to get him out of this. Somehow!  
>they really needed too.<br>While half worrying about this Link and this timeline war ending she still couldn't stop worry about their own timeline Link.. She looked a bit down while whispereing "oooh, Link.. may you be okay " Her eyes narrowed as she slowly looked up again and watched the enemies come closer and closer, their time was running out and they soon needed a plan.

-

In another time and another timeline Link was still working on the dinner part..After using ten minutes on trying to look for a cooking book he had givven up and just started on what he could finish without it, with his nerves on top of course.  
>His time was almost out was starting to worry him a lot.<br>He sighed behind the kitchen bench while removing a little sweat from his forehead. The kitchen was looking more messy now than before he had gotten there and cleaned up the stuff that already was there.. He felt like he had failed this dinner so many times at the moment, at last he had managed to make one thing right; the salad... The rest however was a complete disaster at the moment.

Link bowed his head and slowly falled down by the kitchen doors "it's no use.. Im never going to be able to finish this"  
>He sighed yet again and placed his hands and head on his knees while he curled up a bit.<br>"there is no use.. Im never gonna make this " he sighed yet again and slowly closed his eyes before he heard a voice enter the room. His ears perked as he heard that well knowing voice.. It was dark and had a little bit of chuckling laughter too it as well.  
>Link slowly looked up from his spot and noticed a figure flying in the air.<br>It was covered in shadow and it's eyes were yellow with a little piece of red in the middle.  
>The shadow continued to chuckle and half laugh while it danced around in the air, like it was without a single worry in the world.<br>"heh heh heh.. such a strange thing that I would meet you here.. how pleasing" It stopped up infront of Link's face while smiling.  
>The shadow poked Link's nose a few times before taking a few step away from the fallen hero. Always keeping it's eyes on the boy.<br>"I do believe you remember me, don't you ? At last you better be.. since I remember you... no matter how clumsy you were.. heh heh heh "  
>Link looked at the shadow and sighed a bit in annoyence when he was called clumsy.<br>"h-how can you be here ? " He slowly asked while shaking his head a bit, still trying to get over the shock.  
>"my my.. you are really a dumb hero aren't you ? heh heh, Only looking at me should give you the answer you are looking for, boy " she turned all the way around while doing some sort of a dance.<br>Link however couldn't do anything but stare at the shadow girl as she continued to fly around without a thought in her mind.  
>"dumb dumb hero... Im a shadow.. Since Ganondorf returned and got stronger again, all of the shadows got weaker and needed to leave our owners to survive. The futher we stay away from Ganondorf.. the weaker we get.. Ganondorf's power and the spirit of his body is what keep us alive.. With him this strong.. The shadows doesn't have a change of escaping.. Don't think that you are the only one who get to feel the pain of his return and him getting stronger"<p>

Link continued to watch the creature as it talked but once it was done he couldn't do anything else but be silent and think.  
>After a few minutes with silent he slowly looked up again with an serious face "Can you help me then ? Or was there another reason for you to come back and seak me at this hour of the day...<p>

...

Shadow of Midna? "

The Shadow grinned even more than before as she flied closer to the hero's face again "well... I believe I own you something in return for what you did for me... Don't I, hero..? heh heh heh "

-

Sneak peek of the next chapter:

-Zelda looked over her own shoulder and kept her eyes on Malon as best as she could.. their plan hadn't gone as well as they had hoped and it seemed like they were going to pay for that if they didn't act like the rest of the minions.. however Zelda couldn't help but worry over Malon.. As she was working on a farm, she could make the other minions or even the demons suspicious because of the smell.. She needed to act fast if it ever was to come to that. Another plan needed to be made.-

-The shadow of the twilight princess flew across the guest and other shadows.. She had promised to at last help the hero with one thing for now.. If she helped him more than that, she would get trouble. However looking for a stupid cooking book wasn't an easiest thing and the time was also starting to run out. In one and a half hour the dinner was suppose to be ready and... heh heh.. she didn't want to miss her own dinner.  
>After flying around for a few minutes.. she finally found the library door. If it wasn't a cooking book in there... She sighed a bit and flew through the door to continue her seach.-<p>

Hope I made you guys at last a little excited for the next chapter.. sorry for still being slow with the oplades. D: I am trying to get better and have a goal at oplading at last one new chapter each week!  
>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice restsleep or a good day on ! :D 


End file.
